The Legend of Korra, Forces of Nature
by Metron99
Summary: After Thirteen Years, Korra is reunited with an old friend from her past. but, when her friend falls in love with her and, dispairs at Korra's own feelings for Mako events unfold that may spell DOOM for Republic City...and, the world. KorraxOC
1. The End Is The Beginning

**Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

**The Legend of Korra, Forces of Nature**  
**Chapter One: The End is the Beginning**

* * *

_"Republic City."_

_"Seventy Years ago...Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and, finally put an end to the Hundred-Year-War that ravaged the Four Nations._

_he and Fire Lord Zuko founded the United Republic._  
_with Republic City being this new "Fifth Nation's" capital."_

_"they envisioned that it would bring the Four Nations together._  
_that it would usher a new era of LOVE and PEACE, where everyone could live in Harmony."_

_"but, like all "utopias"...it was far from perfect."._

_"some Benders used their gifts to terrorize non-benders._  
_and, some Non-Benders grew to HATE them...which gave rise to Amon and his "Equalist."_

_"but, i bet none of them expected THIS to happen...i know i didn't."_

a dark shadow loomed over the bayside metropolis of Republic City.

all the people (both Benders and Non-Benders, alike)  
fled in terror of the massive metallic airship that hovered above them.

usually "Metal Ships" were a sign of safety.  
since the Metalbending Police used blimps to patrol the city.

but, THIS ship wasn't a Metalbender ship: it was an Invader.  
an Invader who was already unleashing his Ultimate Weapon.

The oceans in Yue Bay began to rock and shift violently.  
the very ground in which the city stood was shaking uncontrollably.  
and, the skies were glowing with a bright Red/Orange color.

It was as if the Entire World was going MAD.  
and, in the midst of this chaos...only One Thing was on everyone's minds.

**WHERE. WAS. THE AVATAR?**

**[Somewhere In Republic City]**

a Dark Skinned girl with two cacausion males furiously fought of dozens of men and women clad in Red armored suits.

one male levitated bolders and, summoned structures of stone from the very ground.

the other male shot fireballs and Lightning Blasts forearms and feet.

while the girl whipped streams of water at her attackers.  
but, also used the same abilities as her comrades.

"Grrr!, i'm not sure (Grunt)  
how much long (Gahh!), i can t-take this!" exclaimed Bolin

"Keep Fight, Bolin!" ordered Korra

"we have to give Master Tenzin time to reach Commander Bei Fong.  
maybe with Lin and the other Metalbenders free, we'll have a chance."

"BUT!-"

"Korra's RIGHT, bol." said Mako, as he fought

"we make our stand HERE.  
otherwise, ALOT of people are gonna die."

the thre Pre-Adult Teens fought HARDER than ever.  
neither one backing down (despite their obvious fatique.)

Suddenly, the ground became to shake.  
it shook so much, that all the combatantants fell to the ground.

as the shaking became more violent...the earth rutured, tearing like paper.  
a deep chasm quickly formed in the street, which only seem to get Wider.

then (to everyone's horror) a massive, clawed hand emerged from the ground.  
it pounded and clawed into the earth, burrowing DEEP into the ground with it's claws.

Korra, Bolin and Mako stared with wide eyes as a collussal creatured emerged.

as it climbed out of the ground with a blaring roar everyone saw that it's body resembled that of a Humanoid Turtle with spikes on it's shell.

the creature was also made ENTIRELY out of Stone.

the Earth Creature stood upright, growling.  
it then formed a fist and pounded HARD into the ground.

everyone was knocked several feet thru the air from the shockwave.  
the very ground cracked under pressure, even breaking apart and moving with each blow.

Korra quickly recovered and grabbed her two friends.

"COME ON!, We have to get OUT-OF-HERE!" shouted Korra

the Earth Creature glared at the three teens.

sharp stone spikes then formed on it's forearm.  
it quickly shot them like bullets at the three.

"RUN!"

Korra quickly turned and TRIED to use her Earthbending against the tree trunk-sized stone spikes that were flying towards her.

but, they wer Waaaaay too big.  
though she deflected some, others impacted the ground near her.

the Avatar was flung back by the shockwave.  
her body skidded across the ground like a ragdoll.

"KORRA!"

Mako quickly ran to his friend and helped her up.  
Korra groaned in pain, noticing that her arm had thin streaks of blood.

"ohhh..."

Mako picked Korra up and ran with Bolin.  
they all watched at the Earth Creature roared loudly at the sky.

it then clawed at the ground and burrowed into it.  
though, Mako, Korra and Bolin kept running...FAR away from the area.

they soon stopped at an alley and hid there.  
Mako put Korra down, who immediatly gripped her arm.

"darn it!, must of got hit by shrapnel." growled Korra

"you need help?" asked Bolin

"no-no...i got this"

Korra gritted her teeth as balled her hand into a fist.  
sharp pain shot thru her as the bits and pieces of bloody stone slowly emerged from her wound and dropped to the ground.

Korra exhaled sharply, feeling some relief.

then...Bolin heard something.

"hey...you two hear something?"

Korra and Mako listened.  
they heard a faint rumbling sound.

"is it...another earthquake?"

Korra listened for awhile.  
then, she widened her eyes in horror.

"oh, no..." whispered the Water Tribe girl

"Get to Higher Ground, NOW!"

"wha-!"

"_**DO IT, NOW!**_" shouted Korra

Mako and Bolin quickly got into a ladder and climbed up it.  
as Korra gripped teh metal bars, she looked...and, saw Rushing Water coming.

the violent waves washed into the alley.  
teh current was so strong that it swept Korra away.

"_**KORRAAAAAA!**_" exclaimed Mako, horrified

Korra disappeared into the flood water.  
the two boys stared in shock, stunned at what they saw.

then, all of a sudden...Korra burst out of the water.  
she gripped at the latter tightly, gritting her teeth.

the boys were relieved.  
Korra looked up at them.

"_**CLIMB UP!**_"

Mako and Bolin immediatly started to climb up.  
Korra breathed heavily, then proceeded to climb up herself.

the three soon made it to the high up rooftop.  
the two boys helped Korra up, who collapsed onto the floor.

Korra chest rose and fall rapidly as she tried to breath.

"oh, thank goodness!" exhaled Bolin

"we thought you were a goner."

Korra looked up at her friends...then, smiled weakly.

"you (pant, huff) forget, Bol'." began Korra

"i'm a...W-Water Tribe girl FIRST.  
and, the (puff, groan) the Avatar...Second."

Korra finally sat up, groaning as she did.  
both she, Mako and Bolin looked on...and, nearly gasped at what they saw.

the entire nieghborhood where they were was flooded.  
they couldn't even see the street, due to it being submerged into the ocean.

then, they saw something truely frightning.  
a creature emerged from the water...and, was revealed to be "water" itself.

it was a HUGE saurian beast with a head like a crocodile.

the Water Monster unleashed a bloodcurdling screech then, shot a powerful jetstream of water at some building, crumbling them.

Korra, Mako and Bolin were in a state of shock.  
they couldn't believe that this was really happening.

Republic City was being DESTROYED.  
and, Korra had NO IDEA how to stop it.

"man...w-whadda we DO!"

Korra gulped hard.

"i...i don't know." replied Korra, her voice weak

just then, the heard a loud screeching sound.  
the three looked up at the sky...and, saw ANOTHER monster.

it looked like a humanoid bird, with a body made entirely of Flames (like a Pheonix.)

the flaming bird soared over the city (or, what was left of it)  
and, shot streams of fire from it's body, scorching various buildings.

the Fire Bird finally landed on a rooftop near the Korra and the others.  
it stared down at the terrified teens, it's eyes literaly BURNING.

the flames of it's body intensified.  
causing the three to kneel over from the heat.

Korra looked back at the creature, her eyes wide with fear and terror.

(("_it's really True what they say._  
_your life really DOES flash before your eyes when facing Death._"))

(("_here I am: Avatar Korra, at the "mercy" of these Elementals and, in one moment...i can see Everything happening all at once._"))

(("_me discovering my identity as The Avatar as a child._  
_the longs years of training with the White Lotus._  
_my decision to move to Republic City to master Airbending._  
_the day i became a Pro-Bending Player and met my friend Mako and Bolin._  
_my first confrontation with AMON and his bender hating Equalists..._"))

(("_but, right now...all i can think about is ONE THING._"))

"takka..." whispered Korra

(("_Republic City is Drowning, Crumbling and Burning._  
_and, in mere moments i'll soon be joining the Past Avatars in the spirit world._"))

(("_hard to believe that this started out on a day that i considered the "Best Day of My Entire Life._"))

(("_the day i found my Best Friend after Thirteen Long Years..._"))

**[Air Temple Island, Several Months Ago]**

Korra grunts and groans as she furiously tries to get through an obstical course WITHOUT getting hit.

the course was pretty hard.  
demanding that Korra "move-like-the-wind".

success meant she would be that much closer to Airbending.  
but, so far...she hadn't made that much progress.

Standing from afar, watching her was a bearded man with an Arrow tattoo on his bald head.

Finally, the course was over.  
Korra collasped on the ground, exhaling.

as Tenzin approached her, Korra looked up at him.

"s-so...how i do?"

Tenzin shrugged.

"we need to work on your technique.  
but, you beat your last record by Two Seconds."

Korra groaned.

"two SECONDS!  
gah!, i thought i'd do better than that!"

Korra sat up and gripped her head in aggravation.  
Tenzin eyed the girl, then exhaled softly.

"you know, Korra..." began Tenzin

"when my father trained me to be an Airbender he always said that Over-Training can sometimes affect your progress."

Korra eyed the "monk."

"soooo...what's that mean?"

"it means you'd trained Enough for today, and deserve a break."

surprisingly, Korra's reaction to this proposal wasn't what Tenzin expected.  
Korra just groaned, gripping her head again in aggravation.

"darn it, i'm NEVER gonna get this right!"

"you will, Korra...in time."

Tenzin thought for a bit, then got an idea.

"say...i have some thing to do in town.  
why don't you come along?, it could be good for you."

Korra eyed her teacher.

"it's not gonna be Boring, is it?"

Tenzin made a half serious, half mocking expression.

"i will make No Such Promises."

Korra groaned.

"well...i won't be do for Pro-Bending practice for another few days.  
and, Bolin and Mako are apparently off doing "guy stuff"...

so, i guess i don't have anything better to do."

Tenzin smiled.

"Exellent...i am sure you'll find your experience "rewarding."

[Much, MUCH Later]

Korra is sitting on a chair, her arm crossed and head hanging back.  
she was "apparently" asleep, and snored VERY loudly.

Tenzin walked approached the pre-adult teen and scowled.

"Korra..."

Korra continued to snore.

"KORRA!"

Korra snorted as she awoke.

"Wha-?, i'm up-I'm Up!"

Tenzin sighed sharply.  
Korra then yawned, stretching her arms out.

"sorry, Master Tenzin.  
but, i DID warn you about my Attention Span."

Tenzin exhaled.

"come...my lecture is over.  
i must now attend a meeting at the Science Center."

Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Science Center?"

"some local inventors are presenting some New Technology to the public.  
as a member of the City Council, i must attend and pass my judgement of the tech's quality."

Korra's eyes lit up.  
if there wa sone thing she liked MORE than bending: it was Electronics.

"COOL!  
finally, something interesting to do!"

Tenzin sighed, groaning.

"kids." grumbled the Airbender

[The Science Center]

Tenzin and Korra walked walked thru some doors and into a large ampatheater.  
Korra's eyes widened and mouth gaped upon see how big it was, and all the people there.

"wooooow...this is AMAZING."

"come, Korra.  
we can sit with ME with the council."

Korra followed Tenzin as he walked pass some people.  
they reached a high up part of the room and sat down at fancy desk.

Korra could see the other members of the council.  
each one represented a each of the Four Nations, AND important officials of Republic City.

One was a female firebender.  
another was a male earthbender.  
two were waterbenders (one of which Korra recognized as "Tarrlok")

Korra also saw Hiroshi Sato the CEO of "Future Industries" (and, the sole supplier of ALL "Satomobiles")

and, Lin Bei Fong the head of the Metalbending Police.

much to Korra's displeasure.  
she was made to sit next to LIN.  
(likewise, Tenzin had to sit next to Tarrlok.)

Lin looked at Korra and scowled.

"oh...it's "you."

Korra shrugged.

"sorry, Tenzin made me come here."

Lin exhaled, rubing the bridge of her nose.

"just try not to Blow Up anything, okay?"

Korra made a mocking look at the woman.

"i'll try to restrain my "destructive impulses."

Lin scowled at Korra, then exhaled forcefully.

"shiftless punk." grumbled Lin to herself

"bitter old crab." grumbled Korra to herself

the science expo proceeded without much fuss.  
Korra actually found the whole thing interesting.

First, their was some guy trying to replace the radio with a device that was apparently a box that displays "moving pictures"

a new model of a Satomobile.

and, finally...some prototype battle armor for the Metalbending Cops.

as the expo reached it's end, the host walked up onto the stage.

"And, now...our Final Presentation."

the host groaned, as if aggravated.

"please welcome our next crackpo-i, errr...mean, "Genius."  
making his One-Hundred and Sixy-Seventh appearance."

the host then read a card.

"mister Takka...and, his "Air Gloves."

Korra widened her eyes upon hearing that name.

"t-takka?"

the curtain raised, revealing a male pre-adult teen with dark brown hair, amber eyes and dark/cacausian skin.

Korra nearly lost her breath: she KNEW this boy.

"takka."

Takka scowled at the host.

"their called WIND GUANTLETS, you dummy!"

the host shrugged.

"eh..."

Takka exhaled sharply, then walk up the stage pulling a cart with a white tarp covering it.

Takka cleared his throat and looked at the audience.

"L-Ladies and Gentlemen.  
asteemed citizens and officials of Republic City.

i'd like to start by issuing my apologies for my LAST presentation about a year ago."

Takka scratched his head nervously.

"be advised, i have made progress in fixing the bugs in my "metal man."  
so, we'll be sure to avoid embarassing mistakes in the future."

Takka then cleared his throat.

"like that "unfortunent incident" with Mister Sato's Wife."

Hiroshi cast a glare at Takka.  
Takka exhaled, then removed the tarp.

he revealed bulky, bronze colored gloves and arm bracers.  
Takka picked them up and put them both on, latching them tight.

"As you all know, Airbending has become a RARE Ability in the world following the tragic destruction of the Air Temples hundreds of years ago.  
but, in an effort to increase awareness of the Air Nomad Culture AND, to put to rest the belief that Airbending is a "useless skill"

i have constructed this guantlets that can Simulate Airbending."

Korra actually smiled at this, becoming VERY interested.  
Tenzin, however...exhaled sharply at this, indicating he wasn't all that impressed.

Takka continued to speak.

"Utilizing powerful roter fans, i can shoot currents of wind from the vents located at either side of the wrists to simulate and mimic Airbending."

Takka holds his arms out.  
he makes a gesture, and blows a steam of air from the guantlets.

the wind streams move like a funnel and, he makes a stone sphere levitate above the ground.

Korra smiled.

"COOL..."

Tenzin scoffed.

"that "gizmo" is no substitute for TRUE Airbending."

Takka gently laid the stone ball down.  
he the canceled the air current and face the audience.

"my device had numerous settings." continued Takka

"allowing for varied usage of the Wind Currents.  
the user can ALSO control the strength of the currents."

Takka turned some dials on the guantlets.  
he then activated them again, blowing stringer funnels of wind in the air.

needless to say, many (especially Korra) were impressed.

"with the Council's approval, i can start mass-producing my invention  
and, sell them at a reasonable price, so EVERYONE can enjoy the Airbending Experien-"

just then, Takka's guantlet's sparked.  
the roters inside sputtered, then finally shut off.

Takka widene dhis eyes, then looked at his gauntlets.  
she smiled nervously at the audience, then fiddled with the controls.

"oh, J-Just a second, folks!  
it's just a Glitch, i'll fix it soo-"

Suddenly, the guantlets sparked and activated on their own.  
the guantlets blew a powerful gust of wind from their vents.

the current was So Strong, that it knocked Takka into a wall.  
and, blew everyone and Everything else into a powerful whirlwind.

Takka finally shut off his guantlets.  
he looked and widened his eyes at what he saw.

the whole room looked like a hurricane went thru it.  
chairs, tables and random objets were scattered...along with all the people.

Takka gulped hard, tugging at the neck of his shirt.

"i'm g-g-guessing that this means i WON'T be getting my Patent, today."

the angry stares and growls of the dozens of people confirmed Takka's fears.

"i didn't think so."

* * *

**Author Note: This is my FIRST Multi-Chapter "Legend of Korra" fanfic.**  
**(so, please Be Nice to the newcomer in the Korra Fanbase)**

**I decided to start the first chapter with an Action-Packed sequence**  
**that takes place Much, Much LATER in the overall story.**

**(this brand of storytelling is done on teh videogame "Sly 3: Honor Among Theives"**  
**in with the game started at the end, then was told in flashbacks from Sly's POV.)**

**For those wondering, i based each of the Elemental Golems on certain monsters.**

**fist of all, the idea of them being Colossal Monsters**  
**is based entirely on Toho's Godzilla Movies (and, maybe Tristar's "Zilla" series.)**

**the Water Golem is based on Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure.**

**The Earth Golem is based (somewhat) on Toho's Anguirus.**

**and, the Fire Golem is based on X-Men's "Pheonix" (or, teh Pheonix in general)**

**Takka's nationality is a mixture of Water Tribe and Fire Nation.**  
**(his mother was a Firebender, and his Father was a Waterbender**  
**yet, ironicly: Takka ISN'T a bender himself, he's completly Normal)**

**his name is actually based on "Taka"**  
**the true name of the "Scar" character from Disney's The Lion King.**

**and, for the record: I believe that his "Wind Guantlets" are a GOOD IDEA.**  
**(especially with Airbending being such a Rare and Scarce art.)**

**be warned, this will be a mixture of KorraxMako and KorraxOC.**  
**so, if your one of those "Crazy Shipper" fans: TRY and restrain yourselves.**


	2. The Reunion

**Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

**The Legend of Korra, Forces of Nature**  
**Chapter Two: The Reunion**

* * *

Korra walked outside of the Science Center with the many other people.  
the crowds were so dense, that she couldn't even fidn Tenzin anymore.

though, HE wasn't who she was looking for.

"_**YOU INCOMPETENT MORON!**_" shouted a voice at high volume

Korra looked over and saw someone yelling at Takka.

"How many times must we Suffer your bumbling!, HOW!"

Takka groaned.

"Look, I'M. SOR-RY.  
it's not like i KNEW my Wind Guantlets would malfunction!"

"your infernal machines ALWAYS malfunction!" snapped the man, poking at Takka's chest

"HEY!, that isn't true!  
i've made some inventions that work!"

"name ONE."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

the man and Takka looked and saw Lin Bei Fong approach.

"Commander, THANK GOODNESS your here!  
i demand you Arrest this man for being such a Menace to our cit-"

"I'll make the decisions here, NOT YOU.  
now, begone...before "I" arrest you for disturbing the peace."

the man grumbled, then marched off.  
Korra TRIED to reach Takka...but couldn't, due to the thick crowd of people.

Lin faced Takka.

"Miss Bei Fong, i am SO SORRY abou-"

"forget it, Takka...no harm's been done.  
but, people do bring up a valid point: you DO cause alot of havok with your devices."

Takka exhaled sharply.

"i know-I KNOW!, i don't mean to cause any trouble."

"i believe you." said Lin, as calmly as she could

"but, many people are getting anxious (especially with the Anti-Bender problem.)  
so, unless you can fully fix these "glitches" in your inventions...ALL your inventions.  
then, i'm afraid i'll have no choice but to Ban you from the Science Center."

Takka gasped in shock.

"Wa-What!  
b-but, you CAN'T: Science is my LIFE!"

"then, fix this problem of yours.  
because i can't keep having your "Presentations" ending with a Disaster."

Takka looked at lin.  
then exhaled deeply, hanging his head low.

"yeah...okay."

Takka sighed.  
he then turned and walked off.

he packed his stuff in his truck got inside and drove off into the freeway.

"TAKKA!"

Korra finally got out of the crowd...but, was too late.

"Takka?"

**[Later, Elsewhere]**

Takka soon drove up to a metallic looking house.  
he sighed as he parked his truck in the garage and got out.

Takka paused for a moment.  
then, he exhaled again.

"another day, another disaster...  
(deep sigh) things can't possably get any worse."

suddenly, the garage door shut down.  
before Takka knew what was going on, a door opened...and, in walked a man.

a man that Takka knew all to well.

"(Gasp) Y-YOU!"

Takka steped back as a dark skinned man with a brown goatee walked in.  
he was wearing raggy looking clothes and smirked at Takka as he crossed his arms.

"hello...SON."

Takka gulped hard, feeling nervous.

"uhhh...h-hi, dad.  
i-i didn't know you were in town."

Takka's father (Karnak) approached him, casting a smug look at him.  
Karnak then reached over and touched Takka's face (to which the boy flinched fearfully.)

"you have No Idea how hard it was finding you, boy." began the man

"you could say this reunion has been my "obsession."

Takka gulped hard.

"you...d-don't say."

Karnak grinned sinisterly as he began to circle his son slowly.  
it was clear that Takka was Terrified...and, Karnak was enjoying every minute of it.

"Do you know what day it is, Takka?" asked Karnak, calmly

Takka remained still, frozen like a statue.  
he swallowed hard, then replied in a shakey voice.

"n-no, dad...i don't."

Karnak snickered softly.

"of course you don't...i don't expect you to "remember."

the Water Tribe man then stopped behind Takka.  
he edge himself closer, whispering in Takka's ear.

"today..is the day of my eighteeth wedding anniversary."

Takka's eyes widened, his breath becoming shallow.

"R-Really?" said Takka, his voice weak

"yeeees." replied Karnak, his tone of voice getting "creepier"

"and, like every year...i wished to celerbrate it with my dear wife Inza."

Karnak then walked off away from Takka.  
who kept his eyes trained on his father, Fearing what was to come.

Karnak then continued to speak.

"but, like Every Year...since the first.  
i must celerbrate it ALONE, without her."

Karnak turned and looked at Takka, his eyes Cold and Unfeeling.

"and, do you know Why?"

Takka gulped, looking down.

"i..i, uhh-"

Karnak then approached Takka, glaring at him darkly.

"because SHE, INZA, was taken from me."

Karnak then faced Takka, looking right at him.

"and, all because we wanted a child."

Takka gulped hard.

"d-dad, i-"

SMACK!

Karnak suddenly slaps Takka HARD across the face.  
Takka grips his reddened cheek, tearing up at the stinging pain.

Karnak glared at Takka hatefully.

"my beloved died simply to give you life.  
and, everyday you prove that you don't Deserve that privilage."

Takka looks at his father...only to be slapped again.  
this time, the boy was knocked down to the floor.

Takka held back his tears and looked up at his "father."

"dad, PLEASE!  
i-i'm sorry, i didn't mean to-"

"BUT, YOU DID!"

Karnak kicks Takka in the gut.  
Takka grips his waist, groaning in pain as he lays on the floor.

"YOU KILLED HER!  
Inza bled to death shortly after you're birth.

for YEARS, i had to live my life without her and, suffer having her murderer living in my house!"

Takka wanted to speak, but was in too much pain to do so.  
Karnak the grabbed him by his neck and lifted up up.

Takka began to choke as Karnak tightened his grip on his throat.

"and, if THAT wasn't bad enough..." began Karnak

"you turned out to be a NON-BENDER!  
despite Me and Inza being skilled benders, ourselves!"

with then, Karnak summoned formless water from a bottle.  
he shot a stream at Takka, which encased his body in Solid Ice.

with only his head exposed, Karnak released Takka.  
Takka looked at his father with frightened eyes.

"Dad!, DAD PLEASE!"

Karnak ignored his son's pleas.  
he then drew out a small device.

"today...i think Inza should take some part in your punishment." began Karnak

"and, while i may not be a Firebender..."

Karnak then flipped a switch with his thumb.  
to Takka's horror, a flame ignited from the device.

"i can certainly Make Due."

Karnak then brought the flame CLOSER to Takka's face.

"no...No-No, Wait!"

Karnak brought the flame closer.  
Takka could already feel it's heat.

"NO!, Stop!  
STOPPIT, PLEASE!"

Takka was terrifyed, tears in his eyes.  
Karnak smirked evily as he touched Takka's cheek with the flame.

the pain Takka felt was beyond comprihension.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Takka scream LOUDLY.  
so loud, that it almost hurt Karnak's ears.

though, he was enjoying every moment of this.

Karnak finally removed the flame and, smiled at the burn mark on Takka's cheek.

Karnak then gripped Takka's face forcing the terrifyed and suffering boy to face him.

"open your mouth..." growled Karnak

"time to silence that insilant tounge of your...FOR GOOD."

Takka shok his head fearfully.  
to which Karnak slapped him (which hurt MORE due to his burn.)

"i said OPEN YOUR MOU-"

Suddenly, the metal garage door was blow apart.  
Karnak looked over and saw a dark skinned girl in Water Tribe Clothes.

it was Korra...and, she looked ANGRY.

Korra glared hatfully at Karnak, gritting her teeth.  
she shot a blast of fire at the man, knocking him into a wall.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY FRIEND, YOU MONSTER!" shouted Korra

Karnak groaned in pain as he lay on the floor.  
Korra then looked to Takka, then quickly disolved the Ice encasing him to water.

Takka fell to the ground.  
his body shaking, and tears flowing down his eyes.

Korra looked at her friend, her eyes wet.  
she then looked back at Karnak (who was trying to get up.)

Korra growled, then summoned stone bolder from the ground.  
the rock crumbled into pebbles and covered Korra's hands, forming Stone Gloves.

the angry avatar then charged and pinned Karnak to a wall.

"you don't get off THAT easy."

Korra reeled her arm back then, punched Karnak HARD across his face.

several bloody teeth flew from his mouth.  
he then collapsed to the ground, knocked completly out cold.

Korra glared hatefully at him.  
trying to resist every urge to end his life.

but, Korra eventually decided that this was Good Enough.  
she turned away and ran over to Takka.

Takka's body was still shaking.  
he was in total shock, petrified in fear.

Korra knelt down to him.

"takka."

Takka still shook.

"Takka, it's ME...Korra."

Takka looked up and stared at the girl.

"k-korra?"

Korra nodded, smiling the best she could.

"Yes...it's ME, Korra.  
you know...your "Bestest Friend?"

Takka's eyes widened.  
then, more tears formed in his eyes.

"korra..." said Takka, his voice breaking

Takka then hugged Korra tightly burying his face in her chest and crying.

Korra embraced him tightly letting her own tears fall down her cheek.

"it's...it's really you!" said Takka

Korra nodded.

"yes, it's me.  
and, i'll Never let anyone hurt you...Ever Again."

**[Air Temple Island, Later That Day]**

Takka laid on a bed as Pema looked him over.

the pregnant woman rubbed some lotion on his burn then, placed a band-aid overtop of the red mark.

"there you go." began Pema

"that should heal up in a week or so.  
though, there may be some scarring."

Takka exhaled sharply.

"yeah...whatever.  
it'll just be one of MANY that i have."

Pema sighed as she looked at Takka's shirtless body.  
he had visible bruses and scars (though, they looked pretty old.)

"yes...i see."

Pema stood up.

"well, i better be going.  
i have my own children to look after."

"yeah...okay."

Pema smiled, then gets up and leaves.  
as she opens the door...Tenzin and Korra walk in.

"Takka!"

Korra ran over and hugged Takka (rather tightly)  
Takka grimaces, feeling his ribs crack a bit.

"KOR-AH...your..C-Crushing me!"

"Oh!, sorry."

Korra releases Takka.  
he promptly exhales sharply.

Tenzin looks at Takka.  
acting very "official."

"are you doing alright, boy?"

Takka looked up at the Airbender...then sighs.

"y-yeah...i will, for now."

Takka exhales deeply then, he looks at Tenzin again.

"so...what happened to my (clear throat) "father?"

Korra scowled at this.

"Lin has arrested Karnac and placed him in jail.  
given his "behavior", it shouldn't be hard send him to prison."

Takka huffed.

"he'll escape...and, then he'll be after me again."

"no, he WON'T" said Korra, her tone serious

"i won't let him."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow.

"you two seemed VERY familair."

Korra looked at Tenzin.

"we ARE, he's my best friend."

"true." said Takka

"we were born on the Same Day.  
and, grew up together in the same village."

Takka then exhaled sharply.

"the...last time i saw Korra, it was over Thirteen Years ago.  
we were Four, and we sorta found out by accident that Kor was The Avatar."

Korra snickered.

"uh-huh, Takka was being bullied and, i sorta set the guy's hair on fire."

Tenzin stroked his beard as he pondered this.

"I assume that shortly after that Korra was taken under the protection of the White Lotus."

Takka frowned.

"yeah...she was.  
and, that was the last time i saw her."

Takka slumped down in his bed.

"with Korra gone, i spent more time at my own home.  
where i was at the "mercy" of my Bitter and Brutal father."

Korra looked at Takka.

"what happened to you?"

Takka exhaled sharply.

"i endured HELL, Kor." began Takka

"my mother died giving birth to me and, my dad blamed ME for her death since then.

he took EVERY oppertunity to show how much he hated me.  
though, it wasn't long before my injures became to severe for even HIM to hide."

"someone found him out?" questioned Tenzin

Takka nodded.

"uh-huh.  
ironicly, it was Korra's own parents.  
they found out one day...and, did something about it."

Korra widened, her eyes at this.

"w-what did they do?"

Takka looked at Korra.

"well...your dad showed my dad how much stronger he was."

Korra chuckled at this.

"y-you mean..he Beat Him Up?"

Takka grinned.

"more like "mopped-the-floor" with his face.  
anyway, your mom took me away during the fight.

they sent me to live with a relative in the Fire Nation i stayed there until i was old enough to take care of myself."

"you traveled to Republic City." said Tenzin, figuring it out

Takka nodded.

"i wanted to return home...if only to see Korra, again.  
but, i was afraid that my father would still be there waiting for me.

so, i left for Republic City.  
i hoped i could start a new life there."

Korra narrowed her eyes.

"why didn't my parents tell me about this?"

"you had your training, Korra." Began Tenzin

"and, the White Lotus couldn't afford any distractions.  
you had to remain focused on your Water, Earth and Firebending training."

"DISTRACTIONS!  
Takka is my Friend, and he needed me!"

"Korra, ENOUGH." said Tenzin, sternly

"we cannot change the past, so arguing about it is pointless."

Korra scowled, then exhaled sharply.  
she then looked at Takka and smiled weakly.

"well...it's good to see you again, Takka."

Korra hugged Takka again.

"i missed you...SO MUCH."

Takka hugged Korra back.

"so have i."

Takka then looked at Korra.

"you've certainly changed ALOT since i last saw you."

Korra smiled proudly, flexing her arm.

"you got that right, Takka.  
nobody cause me "Blubber Belly" anymore...not with muscles like THESE."

Takka smiled.

"yes...i can see that."

Takka pauses for a moment, then speaks again.

"i assume you live here to complete your Airbending training, huh?"

Korra nodded.

"yep.  
though, i haven't made much progress."

Korra then smiled.

"buuuut, if you could fix those Wind Guantlets of yours then, MAYBE i could get teh hang of-"

"Absolutely NOT." said Tenzin, sternly

"when mastering ANY bending art, their must be No Shortcuts.  
you are to learn Airbending the same way i did, and NOT rely on "ridicuous contraptons."

Takka frowned at this.  
Tenzin caught then, and exhaled.

"Takka...i'm not saying there's anything Wrong with your invention." began Tenzin

in fact, i applaud your respect for the the Air Nomads and their bending art.  
but, it takes more than just machines to make someone a True Bender."

Takka exhaled.

"right...sorry."

Takka finally laid back down, exhaling deeply.

"guess it's just another blasted device of mine that won't work right."

Korra frowned, then tried to smile.

"hey...it's alright, Takka.  
so you haven't made much Progress, BIG DEAL!

I've been trainng here for weeks and haven't made much progress.  
but, i can't just give up...sooner or later: i'll get it."

Korra then touched Takka's shoulder.

"just like i am sure that Someday...  
you'll invent something that'll make even Mister Sato jealous!"

Takka looked at Korra...then, smiled weakly.

"thank you, Korra...that means alot."

Tenzin smiled, then nodded.

"yes, indeed.  
there is much wisdom in such words."

Tenzin then stood up.

"come, Korra.  
Takka needs his rest, and YOU need to practice your "Air Movements."

Korra looked at Tenzin...then, back at Takka.

"go on ahead, Kor...i'll be FINE.  
i'm feeling tired anyway."

Korra sighed.

"okay...if you say so."

Korra stood up.

"but, if you need me...AT ALL-"

"don't worry: i'll call.  
now, go...finish up your training."

Korra smiled.  
she then leaned over and gave Takka a quick kiss on his cheek.

"i'll see you tonight, then."

Takka blushed bright red.  
Korra then turned and walked with Tenzin out the door.

Once gone, Takka exhaled sharply.  
he looked up at the cealing, his mind lost in thought.

"korra..."

* * *

**Author Note: For this chapter, i decided to shed more light on Takka's past.**

** I reveal that he had an Unhappy Childhood.**  
** and, that his father is abusive (and, quite "insane")**

** I also showed just how Bada** Korra is.**  
** (and, why it's NEVER a good idea to make her angry)**

** Readers may notice that changed the Time Frame**  
** between Korra and Takka's Last meeting and Reuinion**  
** from "Fifteen Years" to only "Thirteen Years."**

** this was done because i noticed an error in such a time frame**  
** (Korra is Seventeen in the show, and was revealed as the Avatar when she was Four)**  
** so, i changed it so it would make more sense (sorry for the confusion.)**


	3. Fear and Courage

**Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

**The Legend of Korra, Forces of Nature**  
**Chapter Three: Fear and Courage**

* * *

Korra was sitting alone atop a rooftop, overlooking the starry sky from Air Temple Island.

Star Gazing was always Korra's favorite past time.  
though, they were easier to see back at the South Pole (and, prettier, too)

luckily, Air Temple Island was far away enough from the city so that it's bright lights didn't outshine the stars that much.

Korra then noticed movement down at her training course.  
she looked down and saw Takka walking alone down the area.

"takka?"

Korra was curious.  
why was Takka out of bed?, he should be resting.

just what was he doing out here?

Korra leapt down from the roof.  
she hid behind some cover and watched Takka.

Takka was standing alone in the darkness of night.  
he exhaled sharply, looking up at the starry sky.

"Takka?"

Takka looked and saw Korra approach him.

"you okay?"

Takka looked away and sighed.

"i'm...n-not sure." began Takka

"in one day, i was reunited with two people i haven't seen in years.  
and, though i'm overjoyed to see you again, Korra...i'm also terrified.

i could of gone me whole life without seeing my father, again.  
you cannot even imagine the things he put me through...it as horrible."

Takka's body began to shake again.  
Korra quickly walked over to him and pout her arms around him.

Takka rested his head against Korra, welcoming her embrace.

"i'm sorry, takka.  
if i had only known...i would've NEVER let him hurt you."

Takka resisted his urge to cry.

"i...k-know, kor."

Takka then frowned and sighed.

"but, i'm still scared."

Korra frowned, then strokked Takka's hair.

"i know how you feel, Believe Me."

Takka looked at Korra.

"you...DO?"

Korra nodded sadly.

"you know that Anti-Bending group that are in the city?"

"you mean those Equalists?"

Korra nodded.

"yeah...THEM.  
i faced their leader, Amon, once."

Korra then shivered a little.

"he...has the power to take away someone's bending ability.  
when i last faced him...i was Terrified, i still am."

Takka widened his eyes.

"you mean...YOUR afraid?"

Korra parted from Takka, looking away.

"yes, i am.  
but, that fear was NOTHING...compared to how i felt when Karnac was hurting you."

Takka stared at Korra, he had never seen her like this before.

so vunerable, so afraid.  
the Korra he remembered wasn't afraid of anything.

clearly Korra had been through ALOT since he last saw her.

Finally, Takka approached her.  
he placed his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"don't worry, kor.  
i won't let that guy hurt you, i promise."

Korra exhaled.

"i'm not afraid for myself, anymore i'm afraid that i'll fail to save the other benders from him."

Takka paused, unsure what to say.  
he finally exhaled, and tried to say something supportive.

"well...whatever happens.  
i'll always be there to back you up."

Korra looked at Takka...then, smiled.

"thank you, Takka.  
and, remember: that "I" will always be there for you."

Takka grinned.

"i don't think i'll ever forget that, Korra."

Korra smiled, then hugged Takka tightly.  
she closed her eyes and rested her head against him.

"i'm glad you here, Takka...i really missed you."

Takka let a tear fall as he hugged her back.

"i know...i missed you, too."

"let's never be apart, again."

Takka smiled.

"sure...it's a promise."

at that moment, a shooting star flew high above the night sky.

**[Iron Lock Penitentiary, Three Weeks Later]**

Lin Bei Fong walked down the cold, dark halls of the Iron Lock Prison.

it wasn't a place that the Metalbending Commander enjoyed.  
unlike most prisons, Iron Lock was built for the most Dangerous and Unstable of criminal minds.

But, Lin's pressense was requested.  
to serve as "protection" during a Psychlogical Analysis.

Normally, Lin wouldn't mind (she LIKED asserting her "authority")  
but, the man in question was Karnac, Takka's Abusive (and, clearly disturbed) father.

It was no secret that Lin didn't like Karnac (though, most people say she doesn't like ANYONE.)  
but, Lin REEEALLY didn't like him.

Lin liked Takka, she always thought he was a nice boy.  
and, many said that Lin treated the boy as if he were her own son.  
(which Lin thought was funny, considering she was still an unmarried woman.)

so, Lin disliked Karnac greatly.  
thinking him to be a monster for attacking Takka unprovoked.

Lin soon approached a metal door.  
the middle aged woman exhaled sharply.

she REALLY didn't want to be here.

Lin metalbended the door open.  
she walked into the small, dark room.

there...she saw Karnac

he was sitting in a corner, with a straightjack fastened on TIGHTLY.  
he had a crazed look on his face, snickering softly in the darkness.

"looks like i have a "visitor."

Lin scowled.

"no, Karnac.  
i am simply here as an escort."

Lin then grabbed Karnac's shoulder, squeezing it TIGHTLY.

"and, "protection."

Karnac grinned, snickering.

"ooooh...how Thoughtful of you."

Lin narrowed her eyes angrily.  
she then forced him onto his feet.

Lin shoved Karnac out of his cell (who he was greated by Prison Guards.)

"get moving, Karnac.  
some doctors wish to ask you a few questions."

Karnac smirked as the Guards led him away.  
Lin exhaled sharply, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"times like this i wish you were here, mother."

**[Later]**

Karnac was sitting in an office.  
before him was a table, where he faced a doctor.

at each of his sides were Lin Bei Fong and the prison Guards.  
and, ALL were ready to react if the Karnac tried anything.

"good afternoon, Karnac...how are you?" asked the doctor

Karnac shrugged.

"can't complain.  
though, i wish my room had some more Sun."

"you and i BOTH know why that is impossible."

Karnac snickered.

"oh, yes...of course." chuckled Karnac

"you're all afraid that i'll use the power of the Full Moon to take control of the guard's bodies and force them to open my cell."

the guards all gulped hard, grimacing.  
Lin, however...remained Stonefaced and unmoved.

The Doctor began to speak.

"Let us BEGIN, Karnac..."

Karnac shrugged.

"eh, whatever."

"Let us start with the obvious question.  
What DID you hope to achieve in attempting to murder Takka?"

Karnak smirked.

"i wasn't going to Kill him...yet.  
i was just roughing him up a bit."

the Doctor took out some papers.

"According to these reports...  
you struck him several times, then burns his face.

earlier reports (which were aquired from reliable sources)  
Also claim that you performed numerous other acts of abuse towards Takka during numerous points in his life: from early childhood to the present."

"I suppose one of your "Reliable Sources" is Takka."

"that information is Unimportant."

Karnac laughed.

"HA!, so it WAS Takka then."

"Be Silent, and ANSWER THE QUESTONS!" snapped Lin

"oooooh...your certainly a "testy" one, ain't cha'?"

Lin grinded her teeth hard.

"oh-ho-ho...just give me an excuse, punk." muttered Lin

"Commander Bei Fong, PLEASE...that isn't helping."

"YEAH!, the doc's right.  
you REALLY ought to calm down, Commander, heh-heh-heh..."

Lin growled, then looked away.  
the doctor then looked at Karnac.

"Okay...let me rephrase my question.  
Exactly WHY do you feel the need to be so violent towards your son?"

Karnac scowled darkly.

"because HE...belongs in here, Not Me."

"what makes you say that?"

"_**BECAUSE HE KILLED MY WIFE, THAT'S WHY!**_" shouted Karnac

"That statement...is Incorrect.  
according to these medical reports, your wife died of natural causes."

"NATURAL!" exclaimed Karnac, disgusted

"she bled to death while giving birth to that..that..THING!  
Takka tore her apart from the inside out, he...KILLED HER!"

"Internal Bleeding from childbirth is a well known risk factor.  
but, you cannot blame Takka for Inza's death-"

"Oh, so are you saying it's MY fault!...or, INZA'S!"

"no, i am not...but, it certainly wasn't Takka's.  
he was only an infant being born, an innocent."

Karnac scoffed.

"yeah...SURE he is.  
look, all i know is THIS.

if Takka was Never Born, then my wife, Inza, would still be alive.  
in My Book, that makes HIM responsible for her death.  
and, i will Never Stop until justice is rightly served."

Karnac then grinned maliciously

"Takka will SUFFER, just as i have suffered.  
then, when the time is right...i shall finally END HIM."

The doctor sighed, holding his head.

"Justice IS being served." said Lin, calmly

Karnac looked at the Mentalbending Policewoman.

"you...are Sadist." continued Lin

"a Psychopath whose blaming an innocent boy for your troubles  
rather than do the sensable thing by accepting this, and moving on with your life."

Lin glared at Karnac.

"as far as I am concerned...THIS is where you belong.  
this whole rehabilitation session is a Waste of Valuable Time."

"Comma-"

"WELL, i have to agree with you on ONE THING: this IS a waste of time.  
so, if you all don't mind: i'd like to go back to my cell now."

the doctor sighed.

"fine...i guess we're done for today."

the Guards grabbed Karnac by his arms and led him away.  
Lin stayed still for a moment, then exhaled and turned to leave.

"Commander."

Lin paused, her back towards the doctor.

"what?"

"you weren't very helpful."

"well, what did you expect?  
I have a Low Tolerance for law breakers...and, he's a Psycho."

"That is why he is here: to be CURED.  
and, he won't respond to treatment with More Violence."

"THIS patient...can't be cured." said Lin, sternly

the Doctor eyed the Police Chief

"and, what do you base that Opinion on?"

"on the fact that he's harbored a Seventeen Year Old grudge against his own child.  
and, it doesn't appear that his feelings have changed since then."

"I am certain he shall respond to treatment before any serious can be comitted."

Lin scoffed.

"yeah...good luck with that."

Lin opened the door and walked out of the room.

Karnac smirked as he was led back into his cell.  
as he was shoved into the room, he snickered.

"so...when's lunch?"

"SHUT IT!" snapped a guard

"oooh, TEST-Y."

the First guard glared at Karnac.  
while the Second guard just grinned for some reason.

"say...why don't you go an get a snack.  
i can take care of things here."

the First guard looked at him.

"you sure?"

"SURE...i can handle him."

The First Guard eyed him...then, shrugged.

"alright, fine...i you say so."

the first guard walked off, leaving the remaining guard ALONE with Karnac.

the guard walked into the cell and grinned at Karnac.

"what?" said Karnac

"you look "thirsty."

Karnac smirked.

"well, now that you mention it, i DO feel kinda "Parched."

the guard the reached into his coat a pulled something out.

"then, HERE.  
have a Nice. Ice Cold. bottle of...WATER."

Karnac widened his eyes at this.

"huh?"

the guard dropped it onto the ground.

"knock yourself out." said the guard, as he left the cell.

"OH, and a word of advice...  
i highly recomend you wait until DARK to enjoy your "beverage."

the guard then shut the metal door and locked it.  
immediatly afterwards, he took our a handheld radio and turned it on.

(("_yes?_")) said a voice

"the package has been delivered.  
and, i think the bender got the message."

(("_good work._  
_ all we have to do now...is WAIT._"))

"as you command...Amon."

**[Later That Night]**

Takka was in his lab one night, working on his Wind Guauntlets.  
as he used a welding torch to close up it's metallic plating...a phone rang.

Takka raised up his goggles and looked at the phone.  
he reached over and grabbed the reciever, placing it at his ear.

"Takka Labs, who may i ask is cal-"

(("_karnac has escaped from prison._")) said the voice

Takka widened his eyes.

"wa-WHAT?"

(("_you heard me._")) repeated the dark voice

(("_that maniac has escaped, and you KNOW why._"))

Takka began to sweat, feeling dread and terror grip him.

(("_i assume you've anticipated this event._")) continued the voice

(("_so, whatever device you've been working on._  
_ i suggest you finish it up, and BE READY for attack._"))

Takka narrowed his eyes.

"WHO is thi-"

**CLICK!**

whoever Takka was talking to, hung up.  
the boy growled in frustration as he hung up his phone.

Takka sighed sharply.

he then got up from his desk took his guantlets and walked off to another part of his lab.

**[Meanwhile, Somewhere in Republic City]**

Korra was sitting at an outside cafe with Mako and Bolin.

"that was a Great game, guys!" exclaimed Korra

""yeah, we totally Smoked Them!" said Bolin

Mako remained stonefaced.

"Yeah, only because one of our oppenents got sick with the flu mid-game."

"EXACTLY!" said Korra, happily

"so, we won..."Legally."

Mako groaned, rubbing eyes.  
Bolin then turned on a radio.

(("**This is RCNN, the Republic City News Network with breaking news.**")) began the Radio

(("**There has been an escape at the Iron Lock Prison.**  
** a Waterbending inmate by the name of "Karnac" escaped Two Hours Ago!**"))

Korra gasped at this.

"Bolin, _**TURN THAT UP!**_"

Bolin turned up the volume.

(("**We're not sure HOW, but Karnac somehow gained a water source**  
** and, used it to break out of his cell, killing numerous guards in the process.**"))

Korra immediatly got up.

"I have to go!"

"Korra, wha-?"

"_**HE'S GOING AFTER TAKKA!, I HAVE TO STOP HIM!**_"

As Korra ran off, Mako and Bolin followed.

**[Takka's House]**

Karnac approached Takka's quiet house and smirked.

"daddy's home." said Karnac, grinning a Crazed smile

Karnac then summoned streams of formless water  
shaped it into and orb, then shot a powerful stream at the door, tearing it down.

Karnac ran into the open doorway and snickered.

"ready or nooooot, Here. I. COME!"

Karnac began to stroll down the hallways of the house  
using his water bending, he shot down every door, breaking it down.

"come out-come out, whereEVER you are, Ha-Heh-heh..."

Karnac finally approached the door to Takka's Laboratory.

"awww...you must be HERE, working on your ridiculous trinkets!"

Karnac kicked the door open.

"No locks?, tsk-tsk-tsk...  
you must WANT me to punish you."

Karnac walke dinto the hanger-sized chamber.  
the room was full of machinery and various devices.

due to it being night (and, the lights being out)  
the whole room was casting shadows from the moonlight, making it very Creepy.

"quit you hiding.  
why not come out, and face me like a ma-"

Karnac heard a faint whining sound.  
then (before he knew what was happening) was bombarded by a powerful force.

Karnac was knocked down on the ground.  
he could heard was sounded like "metallic footsteps"

the man looked up...and, saw a humanois figure.  
one with a dome-shaped head with an arrow brand on it.

the figure raised up his hand and opened it.  
a vortex of wind formed from it's wrist, aimed right at Karnac.

"i'm not hiding, Anymore." said Takka, darkly

* * *

**Author Note: I'm not quite done with the conflict between Takka and his Insane Father.**

** So, for THIS chapter, i decided to clarify just how "Crazy" Karnac is**  
** and, how just he's terrified Takka all his life.**

** I also wanted Takka and Korra to have another moment together.**  
** just to show how CLOSE they are as friends, and how much they missed one another.**

** just to show how disturbed Karnac is.**  
** i gave the "Iron Lock Sequence" an Arkham Asylum feel to it.**  
** (and, yes, i DO plan for Lin to play a large role in Takka's life)**

** So..why DID Amon set Karnac free? (since he KNEW that he'd go after Takka)**  
** just who was it that warned Takka of Karnac's escape? (Amon, perhaps?)**

** and, just what has Takka built during the those "Three Weeks?"**  
** Will Korra be able to save him?, or will KARNAC be the one that needs saving.**

** OH, QUESTIONS, Questions, questions...**


	4. Rise of the Wind Warrior

**Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

**The Legend of Korra, Forces of Nature**  
**Chapter Four: Rise of the Wind Warrior**

* * *

Korra rode her Polar Bear Dog, Naga, down the city streets at Top Speed.  
Mako was riding with her, gripping her waist at Naga galloped.

Bolin, however...was holding onto her tail for dear life.

"CAN'T...WE...SLOW...DOWN!" called Bolin, as Naga bobbed her tail up-and-down

"NO, WE CAN'T!  
that Sicko, Karnac, may already be at Takka's house!" shouted Korra

as the group got closer to the neighborhood where Takka lived they heard a loud explosion from a great distance away.

Korra then stopped Naga (to Bolin's relief.)

"What...was that?" exclaimed Bolin

Mako narrowed his eyes.

"it sounded like it came from Takka's House."

Korra widened her eyes in shock and fear.  
she then gripped Naga's reigns and jerked at them.

"YA!, NAGA!" commanded Korra

Naga spirinted again, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

As they neared Takka's House...they suddenly saw a body being hurtled across the street.  
Naga stopped immediatly, skidding across the concrete road as she did.

Korra expected Takka...but, was SURPRISED to see that the figure laying on the ground wasn't Takka...but, KARNAC.

"what th-!"

Karnac groaned as he trie dto get up, holding his head.  
he (and, Korra, Mako and Bolin) looked up and saw a figure levitating in the air.

to their surpise, it was Takka.

he was wearing bronze armor (just like his Wind Guantlets)  
with silver colowed arrow brands on the helmet and guantlets.

his armor (like his guantlets) was emmiting currents of wind from vents  
and, he was using his "suit" to hover via a wind funnel encasing his legs.

Takka lowered down before his father and glared at him.  
his face was pretty much the ONLY part of him exposed.

"wha...What freak of nature is that!" exclaimed Karnac, stunned

Takka clenched his metallic glove.

"let's just say i took Chief Bei Fong's advice and finished one of my inventions.  
i also improved it, upgrading my Wind Guantlets to Full Fledgefd "Airbending Armor."

in rage, Karnac shot a blade shaped stream of water at Takka.  
Takka, however defected it with a disk of wind, which formed above his wrist.

Takka then aimed a fist at Karnac.  
a funnel of rapid air charged around his forearm.

Takka finally released the charge, shooting a shot of compressed air.  
Karnac dodged the shot, which hit a wall, blowing a hole into it.

Korra, Mako and Bolin stared at this, their eyes wide and mouths gaped.  
they had NEVER seen Takka fight so aggressively before.

and, Korra...had never seen "airbending" quite like THIS before, either.

Takka fired two more compressed wind shots at Karnac.  
Karnac shot a stream of water at the ground, sending it towards Takka.

the water made contact and froze Takka's legs and waist from the ground up.  
Karnac grinned evily, then charged at Takka with "ice talons" on his fingertips.

"**DIIIIIIE!**"

Korra gasped.

"NO!, _**TAKKAAAAAAA!**_"

Takka grinned, despite the danger.

his armored hummed loudly... then, unleashed a burst of wind from his body.  
the wind burst shattered the ice encasing him, and knocked Karnac through the air.

the crazed waterbender crashed onto a parked satomobile.  
he tried to get up...but, then Takka rushed over at an incredible speed and grabbed him.

Takka gripped his shirt, glaring angrily at him.

"let's see how YOU like being thrown around and beat up."

Takka charged his fist with a funnel of wind.  
he then threw a "cyclone punch" at Karnac, flinging him HIGH into the air.

Takka then jetted upwards, flying up past Karnac.  
he hovered up into teh air, waiting as Karnac's body neared.

he then charged both fists with wind raised his arms up, and yelled out at he pounded against Karnac HARD.

Karnac cried out as he body jetted down, and finally impacted the earth.

Korra gasped, stunned at how Brutal Takka was being.  
but, deep down...she understood "why" he was acting like this.

Karnac had hurt him...Greatly.

Takka landed down onto the ground gently.  
he looked down at his father, whose body was embedded in a broken hole.

though blood was seeping from his mouth...Karnac still lived.  
he fluttered his eyes open and groaned painfully as he tried to breath.

"g-go on...do it." groaned Karnac

"kill me...like you killed my wife."

Takka glared at Karnac, his eyes thin like slits.

"i'm DONE trying to convince you...just like i'm done letting you Terrorize me."

"well said..." said an unknown voice

everyone looked and saw a figure emerge from the shadows.  
it was a man, whose faced was masked a shrouded in a hood.

Korra knew him all too well.

"AMON!"

Takka eyed him.

"amon?"

Amon clapped his hands, chuckling softly.

"well done, Takka...you've done well.  
you performed even better than i envisioned you would."

Amon glanced at Korra...who flinched in fright upon seeing his eyes.  
Mako and Bolin held her hands, trying their best to comfort her.

then, the sound of humming air was heard.  
Amon looked and saw Takka aiming both charged wind guantlets at him.

"you did this..." growled Takka

"takka, wait-"

"YOU SET MY FATHER FREE, DIDN'T YOU!"

Amon paused for a moment...then, spoke.

"yes...i did.  
but, i also warned you of his "escape", remember?"

Takka widened his eyes.  
then, he increased the speed of his twin wind funnels.

"why?"

"to prove a point."

"WHAT POINT!" shouted Takka, getting angry

"why...that we are Superior to Benders, NOT Inferior.  
THAT is the purpose of my Equalists: to rise up and conquer our Bender oppressors."

Amon glanced at Karnac (who was still down.)

"and, lo...you've done EXACTLY that, Takka.  
you've Conquered your waterbending father whose terrorized you All Your Life."

Amon approached Takka, facing the boy.

"on this night...YOU, have become an Equalist."

Korra suddenly broke from fear and became enraged.

"LIAR!"

Amon glanced at Korra.

"Takka is NOTHING like you!"

"oh, i believe he is...tonight is proof of that."

"that's where your WRONG."

Amon looked at Takka, who deactivated and lowered his guantlets.

"I was acting in Self-Defence.  
YOU, however...deliberitly target benders."

Takka then walked closer, looking right at Amon's souless eyes.

"and, you don't care if their Good or Bad.  
your attack them, disable them...then, take away their talents by FORCE."

Amon chuckled softly.

"on the contrary...what i do IS Self-Defence.  
i'm just being a little more "pro-active."

sooner or later: ALL Benders turn on us.  
it is their nature, afterall...having all that destructive power."

Takka eyed Amon.

"oh, like YOUR so different."

Amon squinted his eyes.

"don't talk like your one of them, because your NOT.  
you are a victim of Bender Oppresion...just like I WAS."

Takka paused, then exhaled.

"alright, look...what happened to your face was VERY sad.  
but, that's no reason to take it out an EVERY bender you encounter!"

Amon scoffed, apparently not listening to Takka's pleas.

"someday...you'll learn.  
now, i believe you have a "job" to finish."

Takka raised an eyebrow.

"what?"

"your father..."

Amon pointed at Karnac (who was still down.)

"finish him off...NOW."

Korra gasped at this, Mako and Bolin were also surprised.  
Takka glanced at his father...then, back at Amon.

"you can't be serious."

"i am DEAD serious." said Amon, his tone stern

"if you let him live, he'll just keep coming after you.  
eliminate him NOW...and, you'll be rid of him forever."

Takka eyed Amon.

"I thought all you do is "depower" benders."

Amon paused...then, spoke in a harsh tone.

"some benders...do not deserve to keep living.  
just ask the firebenders who burned my face."

Amon then chuckled.

"oh, wait...that's right: you CAN'T."

Takka looked surprised at this.  
he looked back and stared at Karnac (who was groaning in pain.)

"kill him."

"NO!, don't do it!" exclaimed Korra

"SILENCE!" snapped Amon, forcefully

Takka continued to stare at Karnac.

he always hated the man (that is, if you could call him a "man")  
but, now...he looked pathetic, he was so weak and helpless that Takka almost felt sorry for him.

Takka finally narrowed his eyes...then, spoke.

"no."

"what?"

"i won't kill him, he's already beaten and, he KNOWS what will happen if he comes after me, again."

"Takka, i strongly urge you reconsider-"

Takka quickly charged his guantlets with funnels of wind and, aimed both fists at Amon threateningly.

"and, i urge you to HIT-THE-ROAD!" snapped Takka

Amon stepped a little, a little surprised at Takka's outburst.

"maybe Korra, Mako and Bolin have good reason to fear you...but, I DON'T." continued Takka

"in case you haven't notinced, MY "bending" comes from my armor, not my body.  
so, your oh-so-special Energybending trick won't work on ME!"

to prove that he was serious, Takka blew a strong gust of wind at Amon.  
Amon flinched a bit (apparently expecting a destructive shot.)

after a few moments passed...Amon finally relented.

"you could've been a Grand Equalist.  
hmm, perhaps someday...you WILL, once you've learned."

Korra narrowed her eyes.  
she then walked beside Takka (Mako and Bolin did as well.)

"get out...NOW." said Korra, feeling a little courage

Amon chuckled softly.

"fine...i'll leave.  
but, you'll all see me AGAIN...and, with Greater Numbers.

for once i tell everyone of what Takka has done tonight.  
more and more Non-Benders shall join my Equalists to rise up against the Bende-"

"just shut up and beat it." growled Mako

Amon smirked underneith his mask.  
he then turned and walked away, disappearing into a dark alley.

once he was gone, everyone exhaled deeply.  
Korra then looked at Takka and smiled.

"Nice Outfit."

Takka smiled, blushing a little.

"i was inspired."

"ohhhhhh..."

the group looked and saw Karnac begin to awake.  
the teens approached Karnac and all looked down at him.

Karnac looked up to see their angry faces.

"today was your lucky night, DAD." began Takka

"an Anti-Bender Extremist wanted me to kill you.  
but, for whatever reason...i decided to spare your ungrateful life."

Karnac scoffed.

"you don't fool ME, Takka..." growled Karnac

"i know your as vile and wicked as they come.  
i will never stop until i make you PAY for what you did to inza-"

Karnac was suddenly struck by a water whiplash.

"SHUT UP!" snapped Korra

Karnac growled as he rubbed his stinging face.

"your welcome to continue your stupid attack if you want." said Takka

"but, in case you haven't noticed...your kind of Outnumbered.  
and, i doubt that even YOU can beat all four of us at once."

Karnac glared at the teenagers.  
after a long few minutes...he finally got up and ran off.

"Yeah, YOU BETTER RUN!" shouted Korra

Takka frowned, grumbling a bit.  
he then turned away and removed his helmet, sighing sharply.

Korra looked at him.

"Takka?"

Takka glanced at Korra.

"you okay?"

Takka sighed.

"i...i don't know.  
i'm just a little confused.

i mean...it felt so good to fight Karnac.  
to finally get payback for all the times he's hurt me."

"well, i don't blame you.  
Karnac is a real Jerk, and deserves MORE than that."

Takka sighed softly.

"scary thing is...i WANTED to kill him.  
to finally put an end to my life living in fear and terror."

"then, why didn't you?" asked Mako

Takka exhaled.

"i don't know...i guess it just didn't feel right."

Korra smiled weakly.  
she then hugged Takka tightly.

"no matter...i'm just glad that your okay.  
i was so scared when i heard Karnac escaped, i was afraid that-"

"so was i." said Takka, holding her hand

"and, i'm glad that you were there for me."

"even though you really didn't need it." said Bolin

Takka grinned.

"it's the thought that counts."

Mako yawned.

"well...seeing as how we're done here.  
we'd better head back home for some sleep."

Korra nodded.

"Right."

Korra looked to Naga.

"Naga, COME."

the Polar Bear Dog walked over to the group.  
as Mako and Bolin climbed on, Korra looked to Takka.

"do you wanna ride?"

Takka shook his head.

"no...i'll be fine."

Korra exhaled.

"okay...if you say so."

Korra climbe dup on his saddle.  
she looked at Takka one last time...then, jerked her reigns.

"YA!"

Naga galloped away, leabing Takka behind.  
Takka sighed sharply, overlooking the damage done to the street.

Unknown to him...a black bird was perched atop a roof, watching him.

strangely, the bird was metallic with glowing red eyes.  
it's eyes tightened, zooming in and focusing on Takka.

**[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]**

a tall dark man sat on a chair, watching a "television" screen.  
standing beside the screen was a pale skinned teenager.

"is this LIVE?" asked the man

the teenager looked at him.

"yes, sir."

"then, i've seen enough."

the teenager bowed, then cut the video link.  
he then looked at the man again and spoke.

"any words, milord?"

the man stroked his broad chin, as if thinking.

"hmmm...this Takka is indeed a scientific prodogy.  
that is rather unique, all things considered."

the Teenager grinned.

"perhaps he can "assist" us in our project."

the man widened his eyes...then, smirked.

"yessss...i suppose you COULD.  
though, he will require some "motivation."

"everybody has a weakness...you've taught me that." said the teenager

"I am certain we'll find a way."

the man chuckled.

"no need."

the man pressed a button on the arm rest of his chair.  
it activated a screen of light, which shoned a still image of KORRA.

"i think i've already found his Weakness, heh-heh-heh-heh..."

* * *

**Author Note: This chapter was focused heavily on Takka battling his father, Karnac.**

**I decided to go all-out in showing how much of a Genius he is**  
**by having him construct armor that mechanically mimics Airbending.**  
**(think of it as an Exo-Suited version of DC's "Red Tornado" character)**

**I revealed** **Amon's intentions for releasing Karnac and warning Takka of it.**  
**apparently, it was HIS idea of a Recuitment Drive for his Equalist Group.**

**I also has Amon and Takka discuss their differing beliefs and opinions**  
**showing how Similair their pasts are, but how Different they are in personality.**

**and, finally...i hint at a Greater Villain at the end.**  
**revealing that Amon ISN'T the guy you should be worried about.**

**who IS the mystery villain?**

**if your familair with my others works, then you should already know.**  
**if your new to my storytelling...then, you should be quite surprised.**


	5. The Turning Point

**Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics**

**"I Want Love" by Elton John**

**"Heaven's Light" by Disney**

**"Misty's Song" by Nintendo/WB**

* * *

**The Legend of Korra, Forces of Nature**

**Chapter Five: The Turning Point**

* * *

a few months had passed since Takka last faced his father and encounted Amon.

Karnac was never seen or heard from again, so no one bothered to worry.  
though Amon made it clear that he'd return, he thus far had not.

Tenzin theorized that he was too busy with "other matters."  
which Korra still wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

lately, it was Same Old, Same Old...

Korra was balancing her Airbending Training with her Pro-Bending Games.  
Mako and Bolin were TRYING to make good money so they'd have a home to live in.  
Tenzin and Tallok were still "butting heads" at every City Council Meeting.  
and, Chief Lin Bei Fong was taking her "zero tolerance" to crime to greater extremes.

though, for Takka...things changed GREATLY.

**[Pro-Bending Arena]**

Takka sat at the front row amongst many, MANY people as he watched the "Fire Ferrets" play against yet another team of benders.

he didn't really pay much attention to the others players.  
the only person he was watching was Korra...he couldn't take his eyes off her.

she had improved in her skills since she first joined the team.  
now, she could hold her own...even against the most brutal of oppenents.

though, lately...Takka was seeing Korra "differently."

True, he had ALWAYS looked at Korra differently.  
while most everyone saw her as "The Avatar", Takka never did.

to him, she was just "Korra."  
his oldest and dearest friend, whose been there for him since the beginning.

But, he was starting to look at her as MORE than just a friend.  
Takka didn't want to admit it...but, he was starting to "like" her.

he was becoming entranced by everything about her...

her soft brown hair (especially when she wore it down at full length.)  
her beautiful blue eyes (which looked like the ocean, to Takka.)  
her dark skin (which gave Takka chills when he held her hand)  
her soothing voice (Takka LOVED to hear her speak, even when she was angrily shouting)  
her "muscular" body (Korra's hugs were "bone-crushing", yet Takka liked them)

but, mostly...Takka enjoyed her company.  
he felt that she wa sthe only person who understood him.

the one person...who made him feel "normal"

there was no denying it...Takka was falling for her.  
but, towards the end of the game, Takka heart sank at teh reality of teh situation.

Korra jumped at Mako, embracing him tightly and, toppling them both onto the ground.

though many found this hilairious...Takka didn't.  
for it was a painful reminder of the cold, harsh truth.

Korra...liked Mako.

Takka finally exhaled and got up from his seat.  
he walked out with the crowd of people, but then stopped.

he looked back at Korra, who looked very happy.  
Takka then looked away, exhaling deeply.

he then reached into his pocket and took something out.  
it was a small, round ivory necklace with carvings on each side.

one side was the traditional Water Tribe symbol.  
the other was engraved writing, whiched read: "TAKKA AND KORRA"

it was a Betrothal Necklace, which according to Water Tribe Tradition  
was meant to be crafted by a man, and given to the female that he wished to share his life with.

it was very clear that Takka wanted to give it to Korra.  
but...he was now very unsure if he should or not.

for, it seemed that Korra had already made her choice.

"TAKKA!"

Takka flinched in shock.  
as Korra ran up to him, he quickly stuffed the necklace back into his pocket.

Korra approached him.

"YOU MADE IT!"

Takka smiled weakly.

"y-yeah...yeah, i did.  
you know me, Kor...i wouldn't miss your games for Anything."

Korra smiled, then hugged Takka.

"thanks, i appretiate it.  
it's always so hard to drag Tenzin to these things."

Takka smiled weakly.

"so, ANYWAY.  
me, Mako and Bolin going downtown to celebrate, you wanna come with?"

Takka gulped, then scratched his head nervously.

"well, uhhh...i-i'd love to.  
b-but, i have some "things" i need to do, Sorry."

Korra shrugged.

"Okay, some other time, then."

"yeah, SURE...it's a d-date."

Korra chuckled at this.

"or, Takka...you say the funniest things."

Korra, Mako and Bolin then all left for the Locker Room.  
Takka watched them leave, then hung his head low and sighed sharply.

As he turned and left...a dark figure lowered a newspaper and watched him.

the figure was a male teenager (about Sixteen)  
he had grey skin, short black hair/gotea and dark blue eyes.

he had a ruby red jewel on his forehead and, wore a dark blue leotard and long, flowing cape.

his cape had a red jeweled brouch at the neck which bore the symbol of a black, jagged "S" with two dots.

"my-my..." began the Teenager

"looks like my father was right: the girl IS the "chink" in Takka's armor."

two other men were with the Teen.  
one of the men looked at him and spoke.

"what is your plan of action, Commander Abraxas?"

Abraxas put his spread out hands together, tapping his fingers.  
he smiled a wicked grin as a plan began to formulate in his twisted mind.

"why...i'll just "talk" to him, heh-heh-heh."

**[Later]**

Takka sat upon a hilltop, looking up at the puffy clouds in the sky.  
he sighed sharply as he hugged his legs, looking down at his feet.

Takka tried his best not to think about it...  
but, his thoughts of Korra was becoming an obsession.

he just couldn't stop thinking about her, about how much he loved her.  
and, how miserable he was...knowing that she loved someone else.

how she didn't...love HIM.

a tear finally escaped his eye, falling down his cheek.  
Takka made no attempt at stopping or hiding it, he just...let it fall.

Takka then sniffed hard, finally rubbing his eyes.

"it Hurts, doesn't it?" said a voice

Takka widened his eyes.  
he quickly turned and saw a Grey-Skinned Teen looking down at him.

"thinking about HER?"

Takka crawled backwards, keeping his eyes trained on this stranger.

"w-who are you?"

the teen smirked as he approached him.

"just a "friend", you can call me: ABRAXAS."

Abraxas walked over to Takka, eyeing his tribal pendant.

"you planning on giving that to the lovely lady?"

Takka hid the necklace.

"huh?, wa-what?" stuttered Takka, pretending to not know what Abraxas was talking about

Abraxas didn't buy it.

"oh, YOU KNOW: the Avatar, KORRA.  
you like her don't you? i mean Reeeeally like her."

Takka gulped hard, darting his eyes.

"ah-ha, i thought so."

Abraxas then sat down beside Takka.  
he cast a "smile", patting Takka gently on the back.

"you look like you could use a Friend."

Takka eyed the teen.

"go on...you can tell me.  
i PROMISE, it'll be just between Us."

Takka growled softly, unsure what to make of this guy.  
but, against all judgement...he exhaled and began to speak.

"well...i've known Korra all my life." began Takka

"i mean...we were born on the same day.  
we were best friends since Day One, we did EVERYTHING together."

"then, i assume "something" went wrong at a certain point."

Takka sighed sadly.

"yeah...i guess you could say that: Korra discovered she was the Avatar.  
and, was taken away by the Order of the White Lotus for her bending training.

for Thirteen Long Years i never her again.  
that is, until a few months ago...she she found be her at Republic City."

Abraxas smirked.

"but...you know have a NEW problem.  
your in love with her...but, she likes someone else."

Takka exhaled.

"yeah...just my luck."

Abraxas chuckled.

"ahh...Women, the primary source of frustration for ALL Men." began Abraxas

"We adore them, shower them with gifts, compliments and loyalty.  
and, despite the respect we give 'em...they STILL stab us in the backs."

Takka looked at Abraxas.

"y-yeah, but-"

"But, NOTHING!" snapped Abraxas, suddenly

"your much better off without her.  
i mean, REALLY: look at what she's put you through..."

Abraxas stood up, and forced Takka up as well.

"What kind of person IS Korra, who would selfishly choose an attractive stranger  
over her Dearest Friend whose been there for her since the Beginning?"

Takka gulped hard, looking away.  
Abraxas snickered softly, then put his arm around Takka.

"listen, pal...here's the REAL truth." began Abraxus

"To women, we men are like "Satomobiles."

oh, SURE...they act so interested in us at the beginning.  
like we're AAAAAAll that matters to them, that they love us, and NO ONE ELSE.

but, then...a NEWER Model comes out.  
and, then they forget all about us and ditch us for something better."

Takka widened his eyes at this.

"to Korra...YOU were the older model.  
but, she's replaced you for something better: MAKO."

Abraxas released a stunned Takka and continued to speak.

"i mean, let's look at the "features", here..." began Abraxas

"Mako is Tall, Rugged, Handsome...AND, a Pro-Bending Firebender.  
YOU, however...are a Non-Bender whose only REAL skill is building gadgets and gizmos."

Abraxus faced Takka and grinned.

"so, which would "Avatar Korra" go for?  
the Firebending Jock?, or the Non-Bending Nerd whose devices Malfuction "Most-Of-The-Time."

Takka frowned, feeling more tears well up in his eyes.  
Abraxas grinned, knowing he had Takka "hooked."

so, it was time to "reel-him-in."

Abraxas approached Takka.

"face it...you've lost.  
your fate is to sit in the back row of her wedding.

completly unnoticed, hidden in shadows...forever invisble.  
she'll bear children that WON'T be your own, share her life with Another Man.

and, you...will forever me alone, forgotten and Unloved."

Takka looked away, hiding his tears.  
Abraxus grinned as he swooped to Takka's side.

"but, not to worry...i can make this AAAAAAAll go away."

Takka looked at Abraxas.

"you...c-can?"

Abraxas smiled.

"Yeeees, i CAN.  
see, i have great Powers."

Abraxas forms his hand into a claw-like gesture.  
to Takka wonderment, an orb of Shadow Energy forms from Abraxas hand.

"i can "Remove" Korra from the equasion."

Takka looked at Abraxas.

"wa-what?"

Abraxas grinned smugly.

"what would you say...if i could PURGE your mind of Korra.  
remove all your painful memories of her, and anything having to do with her."

Takka widened his eyes at this.

"E-Erase Korra?"

Abraxas nodded.

"it's either THAT, or a lifetime of misery and suffering."

Takka looked away, unsure about this.

"i...i don't know."

Abraxas chuckled softly.  
he then approached and touched Takka's shoulders.

"I understand this is a Big Decision for you.  
so, i'll give you some time to think it over."

Abraxas then walked away.  
but, he stopped a glanced at Takka.

"but, consider THIS, my friend.  
it's either a Lifetime of heartbreak...or, Ignorant Bliss."

with that, Abraxus claps his hands together and, in a flash, is consealed in shadows and disappears.

Takka is left alone, wide eyed and mouth gaping.  
he then frowns and sighs sharply, confused at what to do next.

**[Unknown Location]**

Living Shadows suddenly materialize in a dark, metal room.  
the shadows fade, revealing Abraxas, who walks into the room with a smug grin.

"exellent work, son." said a voice

Abraxas looks at a tall, cloaked man in shadows.  
he then smiled evily and bows before him.

"thank you, father...i did my absolute best."

"you REALLY think he's going to go for it?"

Abraxas chuckled and smiled.

"trust me, father...if there's one thing i know of mortals.  
it's that they tend to think with their Hearts MORE than their Minds.

i assure you: Takka WILL give in and take my offer.  
then, we shall have ourselves a Clean Slate to mold into whatever we choose."

Abraxas father grinned evily.

"Good...you are performing well, my son.  
you may be worthy of ruling my empire afterall."

Abraxas grinned.

"really?"

"it's a possibility.  
but, that is a discussion for Another time."

Abraxas scowled.

"yes..o-of course."

**[Republic City, Later That Day]**

Takka was in his lab, working on his latest invention.  
it was all he could do to take his mind off of things.

though, it wasn't helping very much.  
he was still conflicted with his personal feeling over Korra...and Abraxas offer.

just then, he heard a door knock.  
Takka sighed sharply before speaking.

"Come in!"

the door opened and in walked Bolin.

"hey, there!"

Takka smiled.

"hey, bol', nice to see you."

the Earthbender walked into the lab and approached Takka.

"what brings you here?"

Bolin shrugged.

"i just wanted to check up on you, see if you were okay."

Takka sighed sharply.  
he then put on the best smile he could.

"I'm...FINE, never better!"

Bolin could tell that he was faking.

"something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"What?, NO WAY!  
I'm perfectfly fine, w-whatever gave you that ide-"

"it's Korra, isn't it?"

Takka froze still.  
he then turned and resumed his "work."

"what about her?" muttered Takka

Bolin grinned to himself.

"You LIKE Korra, don't you?" said Bolin

Takka grimaced, then quickly turned and faced Bolin.

"No, i don't!" replied Takka

Takka was so focused on Bolin, that he didn't notice his door creak open.

"I think you DO." repeated Bolin

Takka grumbled as he turned away from the Earthbender.

"Korra...is my FRIEND.  
i've known her since we were both in diapers, I DON'T THINK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!"

Bolin twitched his eyebrows, grinning.

"oh?, then what is THIS?"

Bolin held up a carved, Ivory pendant tiled to a thread.  
Takka widened his eyes, then quickly turned and faced the Pro-Bending Player.

"GIMME THAT!"

Bolin held the Scientist back.

"isn't it Water Tribe tradition for guys to make "Betrothal Necklaces" for the girls that they like?"

"I said: GIVE IT BACK!"

Bolin read the inscription carved into the necklace.

"what's this say?  
(fake gasp) "Takka...and, KORRA!"

Takka finally swiped the necklace away.  
Bolin then snickered, and gave Takka a "look."

Takka finally exhaled sharply, realising that he was caught.

"alright, Fine!  
i admit it: i'm IN LOVE Korra!, there...HAPPY!"

Bolin continued to laugh.  
he then got serious, and faced Takka.

"so, Takka...when are you planning on giving that to Korra?  
oh, wait, I KNOW!: your gonna be traditional, and wait until the next Full Moon, RIGHT!"

Takka growled in his throat, then replied.

"i'm NOT giving it to her."

Bolin mood immediatly changed.

"wa-What?" stuttered Bolin, shocked

Takka sighed sharply as he slapped the pendant down on his table.

"I'm not giving to her...EVER."

"but, WHY?"

"because it's Too Late, Bolin...FAR Too Late."

Takka sat down on a turnable chair (one that HE made himself)  
he grabbed his messy brown hair, sighing sharply.

"i...i started making this when i first starting having feelings for her.  
i was Twelve at the time, and i REALLY missed her...i missed my friend.

and, when i learned Korra was HERE...living in Republic City with Master Tenzin.  
I became to excited, that i hurried to finish it, with every intention on giving it to her."

Takka then lowered his head, exhaling deeply

"but...then, i, i saw her with you brother, Mako."

Bolin frowned.

"oh...i see."

"i realised right then and there that Korra liked HIM.  
so...i never gave the necklace to her, i kept it...hidden where she couldn't find it."

"why'd you do that?"

Takka finally rose and faced Bolin, glaring angrily.

"Because, I WAS BEING STUPID, That's Why!" began Takka

"Korra is the most Beautiful Girl on this EARTH!  
she deserves The Best...and, unfortunantly: "The Best" isn't me."

Takka then turned away from Bolin, sighing.

"How can you SAY THAT!" said Bolin, finally

"Your a GREAT guy!  
i mean...Look at all this stuff!"

Bolin pointed at all of Takka's Gadgets and Gizmos.

"Like THIS thing!"

Bolin picked up a pair of metal gauntlets.

"Who else but YOU could of made these "Airbending Guantlets!"

Bolin pressed a button, shooting a gust of wind at Takka.  
Takka just sighed sharply, taking the metal gloves and putting them down.

"They still weren't enough to impress Tenzin.  
the one man who i EXPECTED to appretiate it."

"uhhh...right.  
well, how abou-"

"SAVE IT, BOLIN!" snapped Takka

Bolin quieted down.

"I may be a Genius, but i'm a FAILURE as an Inventor!  
most of the stuff i make Doesn't-Even WORK!...and, the stuff that does are Useless."

Takka sighed sharply.

"but, you brother...he's Different: he's actually GOOD at what he loves to do.  
he's a Championship Pro-Bender, the BEST Firebender in Republic City."

Takka closed his eyes, frowning sadly.

"why would Korra choose a Loser like me...when she's got Mako."

Bolin sighed sharply...then, tried "pep" Takka up.

"all that aside...just be honest with me.  
if Mako WASN'T a factor, what would YOU say to Korra?"

Takka looked at Bolin with sad eyes.

"i would tell her...that i love her.  
that I think she's the most beautiful girl on this Earth.

that when i look at her...i see her as KORRA, not "The Avatar"  
I'd tell her that Any Guy should feel Honored to have her..."

Takka closed his eyes (which became moist.)

"that...i see her every night in my dreams.  
that every time i look at another girl...i see HER face.  
That i'll love HER until i die...Her, and No-One-Else."

Bolin smiled.

"that was SOOOOOO Sweet.  
is That wha you were gonna say after giving her your Necklace?"

Takka nodded.

"yep...something like that."

Bolin thought for a moment, then spoke again.

"you know...you might STILL have a chance.  
my bro sorta likes that Sato girl, so mayb-"

"**OH, WOULD YOU GIVE IT A** snapped Takka, getting aggravated

"Korra's already made her choice!  
she's found her Knight-In-Shining-Armor, and it's NOT. ME."

"yeah, but...it couldn't hurt for you to just TELL Korra how you feel."

Takka groaned.

"oh, sure...right." began Takka

"I should just waltz right over to Air Temple Island.  
give Korra the Necklace and tell her the truth about how i feel.

and, i suppose that she will be SO MOVED by my confession that she'll just FORGET all about Mako and fall instantly in love with me.

then, we'l ride on her Polar Bear Dog into the sunset and, live Happily Ever After in our great big Ice Castle in the sky!"

"wel-"

Takka faced Bolin.

"that may work...if this was a Fairy Tale!  
but, in case you've forgotten: THIS iS REAL LIFE!

and, in the Real World: there are no Happy Endings.  
heck, Republic City is living proof of THAT!"

"w-what do you mean?"

"Seventy Years Ago, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko founded this city (and, others) with every intention of making it a Paradise.

to bring the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation together in one, big "Group Hug!"  
and, create a world where everyone was United...and, NOT divided.

but, things didn't work out that way...  
though, united...the people are STILL divided: Amon and the Equalist make sure of THAT!"

Bolin sighed sharply.

"i KNOW, Takka.  
but, we're not talking about the World, we're talking about YOU and KORRA."

Bolin touched his shoulder.

"come on, man...Korra'll choose you." began Bolin

"i mean, you were her Best Friend since FOREVER!  
and, she's only known my brother for a few months-"

Takka sighed sharply, then pulled away.

"no, bolin.  
like i said, Korra is a great woman...and, deserves The Best."

Takka then shed a tear.

"and, i'm...NOT the best."

"BUT-"

"it's Too Late for me, Bolin: Korra loves Mako.  
and, though i'll NEVER stop loving her...she can NEVER love me."

Bolin sighed sharply, defeated.

"well...okay, man.  
if you feel that way, then...i guess there's nothing i can do."

Takka sighed.

"i'm sorry, bolin...but, that's the way it is."

Bolin sighed.

"well...i'll see you tomorrow."

"yeah...bye."

Bolin looked at Takka.  
then, he finally turned and left.

Once gone, Takka sighed sharply, holding his head.  
he exhaled as he reached over and turned on a radio.

The universe MUST of hated him...for a Sad Love Song was playing.

**"I want love, but it's impossible A man like me, so irresponsible**

** A man like me is dead in places, Other men feel liberated**

**I can't love, shot full of holes**  
**Don't feel nothing, I just feel cold**  
**Don't feel nothing, just old scars, Toughening up around my heart**

**But, I Want Love-"**

Takka turned the dial in aggravation.

**"So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair, of lovers walking in the night**  
** they had a kind of glow around them, it almost looked liked heaven's light**

** I knew I'd never know, that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might**  
** no face as hideous as my face...was ever meant for heaven's light-"**

Takka turned the Dial AGAIN, getting stressed out.

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, But I don't know how to start**  
**I wanna tell you right now, but I'm afraid that you'll break my heart**

**Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?**  
**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling...And, to say: that, I love you."**

Takka finally grabbed the radio (ripping it from it's cord)  
and, tossed it into a wall, smashing it to pieces.

tears were in his eyes, streaming down his face.  
he finally sat down, crying softly.

Takka finally grabbed his Bethrothal Necklace and looked at it.  
the pendant rest in his palm as he stared at it silently.

Takka's mind began to wander.  
wondering on what kind of life he would have...if Korra DID choose him.

he imagined what it would be like...for them to be Husband and Wife.  
he fantasised about starting a family, raising children...and, growing old together.

but, he finally gripped the pendant hard and shed more tears.

"no..." said Takka

"she won't choose me...she loves Mako, NOT ME."

Takka dropped the pendant, letting to roll on the floor.

"i...i love you, Korra.  
and, i hope you'll be happy...with him."

Takka finally stood up and exhaled sharply.

(("_dad was right: i'm a loser...and, failure._  
_i'm not sure WHY i'm still here in this city_")) thought Takka

Takka wiped some tears from his eyes.

(("_maybe i should just...LEAVE, forever._"))

with tears in his eyes, Takka finally walked off and left the lab.

Unknown to Takka...someone else was still in the laboratory.  
a figure emerged from some large machinery and approached the necklace.

a girl with dark skin, brown hair and, wearing Water Tribe clothes.

It was KORRA.

she had secretly come to Takka's house and, overheard his and Bolin's discussion.

she also saw his grief...and, was stunned by it.

Korra finally bent down and picked up the betrothal necklace.

she held it in the palm of her hand and stared at it.  
it was the most Beautiful necklace that she ever saw.

she read the inscription...

TAKKA and KORRA May our love be as Eternal as the Stars.

Korra felt her eyes become wet again.  
she gripped the pendant and closed her eyes, thinking back at her childhood.

-[Flashback]-

_a three-Year-Old Korra was sitting alone outside her house, crying._

_"Kori?"_

_Korra looked and saw her best friend Takka walk up._

_"why are you crying?"_

_Korra wiped away her tears, sniffing._

_"i...i didn't have a good day at school."_

_"why?"_

_Korra sniffled, crying softly._

_"the...the kids there._  
_the-they hurt me, they called me "Blubber Belly!"_

_Korra cried again._  
_Takka then sat beside her._

_"i don't think your fat."_

_Korra looked at him._

_"you...you don't?"_

_"no, i think your find just the way you are."_

_Korra smiled._

_"thank you, Takka."_

_Korra then hugged Takka tightly._

_"your my BESTEST FRIEND!"_

-[End of Flashback-

Korra opened her eyes and looked at the pendant again.

"takka..."

Korra wiped tears from her eyes.  
then, she finally took the necklace...and, put it around her neck.

Korra smiled, though tears were still in her eyes.  
she then ran for the door and opened it, leaving the Lab.

"TAKKA!"

Korra ran down the hall.

"Takka, It's ME!"

Korra searched every room...but, she couldn't find Takka ANYWHERE.

"Takka?"

Korra looked in every room in the house.  
but, it was no use: Takka, was GONE.

**[Downtown Republic City]**

"...so, that's the whole thing.  
Takka likes Korra, but is depressed cuz' Korra seems to like you."

Maka widened his eyes at Bolin's story.

"whoa...that complicated, huh?"

Bolin nodded, to which Maka scratched his head.

"well...i don't know what to say.  
i mean, i never meant for Korra to get so interested in me."

"well, i was hoping that maybe you'd tell her this.  
MAYBE if she knew the truth, she'd come to her senses an-"

"GUYS!"

Bolin suddenly jumped up at the sound of Korra's voice.  
the two young men looked and saw Korra approach them.

"have any of you two seen Takka?"

Bolin noticed a familiar necklace around Korra's neck.

"HEY!, that's Takka's Betrothal thing!" said Bolin, pointing at it

Korra exhaled sharply.

"I know...i heard you and Takka talking earlier."

Bolin widened his eyes.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US!"

"Not on purpose!  
but, i heard and saw everything...and, i'm trying to find Takka."

Bolin looked confused.

"you mean...he Didn't give it to you?"

"No, i just put it on myself!  
i was hoping to surprise him, but i can't find him anywhere, HE'S GONE!"

Mako pondered this.

"hmm...in that case, he's probably trying to leave."

Korra looked at Mako.

"What!"

"Takka thinks you like me, and that he has No Chance with you.  
so, he's so full of despare, that he's trying to leave Republic City."

Korra's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"no...he couldn't, HE WOULDN'T!"

"sounds like he is."

Korra paused, thinking hard about this.

"then...we'd better hurry up and find him!  
if he IS trying to leave, then he's probably at the harbor, waiting on a ship."

**[Yue Harbor]**

Takka sat alone on a bench, overlooking the sea.  
he gazed over at the statue of Avatar Aang on Memorial Island...then, sighed sharply.

just then...a familiar voice spoke.

"i trust you've come to a decision?"

Takka looked and saw Abraxas suddenly sitting next to him.  
he staggered back in shock, but finally calmed down and exhaled.

"i...i'm not sure.  
i mean, losing my memory seems a bit...Extreme."

Abraxas eyed him.

"I mean, what if it severely impares me mentally!  
what if i forget how to do certain important things. an-"

"oh, RELAX..." began Abraxas

"my Spellcasting is VERY precise.  
you will only forget about Korra, Everything Else shall remain intact."

Takka frowned and looked away, still unsure of all this.  
Abraxas grumbled, then placed his hand on Takka's shoulder.

"buuuut, if it makes you feel better.  
i'll "replace" those forgotten memories with New Ones."

"new ones?"

"Yes, BETTER ones...ones that won't hurt."

"you mean, "Fake" memories?"

Abraxas scoffed.

"Fake" is such an ugly word.  
i prefer the term: "Substitute."

Abraxas then stood up and faced Takka.

"SO...do we have a Deal, or NOT!"

Takka stared at Abraxas.  
he darted his eyes...then, exhaled sharply.

**[Meanwhile]**

Naga raced down the city streets and towards the harbor.  
Korra whipped her reigns as Mako and Bolin held on tight.

"Are we...getting any...CLOSER!" exclaimed Bolin

"Al...MOST!" replied Korra

Mako looked over Korra shoulder.

"I see ships!, we're almost to the Harbor."

Korra whipped her reigns.

"Faster Naga, FASTER!"

the Polar Bear Dog increased it's speed, moving even faster.

"ohhh...i'm gonna be sick.

the group finally reached their destination.  
Naga stopped (slidding a little) and Korra looked around.

"so...where is he?"

Soon enough, they ALL saw something...which caused Korra to freeze in horror.

they saw Takka being suspended in the air by black shadow-like energy.  
his eyes were wide full white and glazed over, and his mouth gaping open.

"no...TAKKAAAA!"

the shadows finally faded and Takka fell to the ground.  
Korra then whipped her reigns, commanding Naga to move.

"YA, NAGA!"

the Polar Bear Naga sprinted towards Takka.

Takka slowly got up, looking up at Abraxas (who was smiling)

"w-where are we, Abraxas?" asked Takka, dazed and confused

Abraxas grinned, then held out his hand.

"why' don't you remember, old friend?"

Abraxas helped Takka onto his feet.  
just then, a huge Polar Bear Dog stopped before them.

Korra, Mako and Bolin leapt off and faced them.

"TAKKA!" called Korra

Takka eyed the girl.

"who are THEY?" asked Takka, still confused

Korra gasped in fright at this.  
Abraxas then turned and looked at her (to which Korra glared at him)

"what did you DO?" snarled Korra, angrily

"Abraxas?" repeated Takka

Abraxas smirked evily.

"our Mortal Enemies."

just then, a green swirly vortex appeared in open air.  
Abraxas spotted and and grinned, but quickly hid it.

he then stood before Takka, acting like a shield.

"There are too many!  
GO!, thru the portal, i'll cover you!"

Abraxas then charged his fists with shadow energy and, fired warning shots at Korra, Mako and Bolin.

"GO!"

Takka looked unsure...but, he finally ran to the portal.  
he stopped and looked back, glancing at Korra for a few seconds.

Korra looked at Takka, a pleading look in her eyes.  
but, Takka finally turned and leapt into the portal.

with that, Abraxas finally stopped attacking.

"heh-heh-Ha-Hah-HAAAAAAAAAA!  
well...it looks like I WIN Today, "Avatar."

Korra glared at Abraxas.

"who ARE you...and, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TAKKA!"

Abraxas snickered.

"My name...is Abraxas (and, you will know me Well)  
but, more importantly: I just granted Takka's wish."

Korra looked confused.

"Wish?"

"You were hurting him, Korra...and, he didn't want to be in pain, anymore.  
so, i REMOVED all his memories of you, replacing them with those of my choosing."

"WHAT!"

Abraxas chuckled evily.

"that's right, Avatar.  
Takka doesn't Know you...and, as far a she's concerned: he Never did."

Tears formed in Korra eyes (which she couldn't stop.)

"you...YOU MONSTER!  
I DEMAND THAT YOU BRING HIM BACK, NOW!"

Abraxas smirked cruely, he then ran into the emerald green Portal.

without thinking, Korra tried to follow by running after him.  
but, the portal faded before Korra could enter...so, she fell onto the wooden dock.

Korra rose her head up and looked around.

"no...No."

Suddenly, Korra's eyes glowing full white.  
the seas errupting in powerful tidal waves as her rages increased.

(("_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_")) shouted Korra, her voice distorted

**[Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location]**

Metallic doors slid opened, and Abraxas and Takka walked into a large room.

Takka looked and saw various men and women in dark red armor which each bore a jagged "S" symbol on the chests and shoulder plates.

hundreds of monitors mounted on the walls displaying random images and digital writing.

and, many Machines, Gadgets and piece sof Technology.  
which were both Familiar, yet Alien to Takka.

"Welcome, "brother." began Abraxas

"to our Home away from Home: the Starship "**Ravage**"  
a mobile base in which the travel BEYOND the reaches of Time and Space itself!"

Takka looked around, feeling a little "overwelmed"

"and...who is it's captain?"

"THAT...would be Me."

Takka looked and saw a Tall and Muscular "man" approach.

his skin was bright red and had long silver white hair.  
his ears were long and pointed, with visible fangs in his mouth.

he bore an amber jewel and horn-like shapes on his forehead.  
and, had four full-yellow eyes with red puples (and, all were looking at him)

he wore a flowing dark blue cape with brouches on his shoulders and, a dark blue leotard with bands on his wrists and ankles.

"I am Scath Trigon...your LORD and MASTER." said the man

Scath grinned at Takka.

"and, welcome home...Chief Scientist Takka.

* * *

**Author Note: Most of this chapter was recycled from my oneshot "It's Too Late'**  
**(which is understandable, since those who read that wanted THIS story to be made)**

**I based the concept of Takka losing his memory entirely**  
**on the Season One Finale of Transformers Prime (where the same thing happened to Optimus)**

**and, i reveal the main villains of my story: Scath Trigon and Abraxas.**  
**two characters from the Teen Titans Universe (who have appeare din my Other stories)**

**Scath and Abraxas characters will be similair to Megatron and Starscream**  
**and, Takka will be an Amnesiac who doesn't really know what's going on.**

**just for "Korra Fans", i chose for Korra to go into the Avatar State at the end.**  
**given the situation, it seemed like the right** **thing for me to do.**


	6. Beginning of the End

**Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra copyright Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

**Teen Titans copyright DC Comics**

* * *

**The Legend of Korra, Forces of Nature**  
**Chapter Six: Beginning of the End**

* * *

**[The Ravager]**

a door slid open and Trigon walked into a chamber.  
he approached Takka (who was hard at work on a device)

"Hello, Takka..."

Takka looked over at Trigon and smiled weakly.

"hi, boss."

Trigon looked over at the table.

"and, what is THIS?"

Takka held up a metal wrist band.

"a new upgrade for the Troopers armor.  
this band should deflect attacks quite easily."

Trigon grinned.

"Hmm, YES.  
i can see where that would be useful.

now...about "Project: Triple Threat."  
how goes your progress on that?"

Takka frowned, sighing.

"all i need is to run a few more tests.  
but, if all goes well: they should be ready for use."

Trigon grinned, chuckling a little.

"EXELLENT...heh-heh-heh."

Takka cleared his throat loudly.

"uhh...sir?"

Trigon looked at Takka.

"yes, Takka?"

Takka gulped, then spoke.

"i'm...n-not sure if Project: Triple Threat is a good idea.  
i mean, they're pretty Destructive, i don't see what good they can be to anyone."

Trigon eyed Takka...then, chuckled.  
he put his arm around him and smiled.

"oh, takka-takka-takka...do i have to explain this to you, AGAIN?"

Takka shrugged.  
so, Trigon continued.

"Project: Triple Threat is meant to "Protect" people, not hurt them.  
need i remind you how dangerous the benders are?, people that can control the elements!

don't you see?, we NEED Project: Triple Threat.  
to protect ourselves and others, Juuuust in case they get too out-of-control."

Takka sighed sharply.

"i know...but, it still seems a bit "extreme."

Trigon patted on his back.

"sometimes, we need to be Extreme to do what is best for the world."

Trigon eyed Takka again.

"but, i sense something else is bothering you."

Takka exhaled sharply, then looked at the four eyed demon.

"Trigon...tell me again how i came to work for you."

Trigon widened his eyes, stuttering a bit.

"w-why...my son found you as a child, of course.  
your father was an abusive man, but we rescued you...and, brought you HERE."

"Really?"

"YES...why do you ask?"

Takka looked away, sighing.

"I...i've been having dreams, lately." began Takka

"I see images from my past...but, their "different."  
last night, i dreamt that a strange couple saved me from my father."

Trigon widened his eyes in shock, but quickly hid it.

"you...h-have?"

"uh-huh, i've also been dreaming about a girl.  
i...don't know her, but she seem familiar, somehow."

Trigon scoffed.

"it's just a dream, pay no mind to it."

"uhh..o-okay, sure.  
i'll just get back to work, then."

"YES...you do that."

Trigon turned and walked away.  
he stopped at the door to glance at Takka for a moment...then, finally left.

**[Elsewhere In The Ship]**

Abraxas was sitting in Trigon's "control chair" at the bridge.  
typing in some buttons on the arm rest and looking at the many monitors.

"Probe 11-2-4, Progress Report."

(("**Doctor Finitevus production of "Dark Emeralds"**  
** is running at One-Hundred and Fifty Percent capacity.**")) said a Robotic Voice

"EXELLENT, keep monitoring his progress."

(("**Yes, Sir.**"))

Abraxas looked to another monitor.

"Probe 88-45, Progress Report."

(("**Doctor Cortex hasn't made any progress.**"))

Abraxas groaned.

"why am i not surprised...what of his Niece?"

(("**Nina Cortex has developed new MechTech, which has been successful in an attack on a local city.**"))

"GOOD, then shift your focus on HER.  
i seriously doubt that her "Fat Head" uncle will impress me any."

(("**Affirmative.**"))

"Probe 72-98, Progress Report."

(("**Subject Negaduck still not found.**"))

"WHAT!, then find him!  
that malicious water fowl is Crucial to my plans!"

(("**At once, sir.**"))

"Probe 7-2-6, Repoooooo-_**AAAAAAAAHHH!**_"

the Chair Abraxas is sitting in is suddenly twirled around-and-round rapidly.  
once it stops, Abraxas is face-to-very-angry-face with Trigon.

"F-Father!, wa-what a Pleasant Surprise."

Trigon scowled at teh grey skinned teenager.

"doing my job again, huh?"

Abraxas looked around nervously.  
he then gets up and dusts the seat, grinning a wide smiling.

"just keeping it WARM for you, My Lord."

Trigon suddenly grabs Abraxas by his throat, choking him slightly.

"Abraxas...wee need to TALK."

"T-Talk!, uhh...a-about what?"

Trigon glared at his son, then turned and took a few steps away.  
with his hands behind his back, he spoke softly and calmly (which creeped Abraxas out.)

"When we both Agreed on "employing" Takka to our ranks.  
i would (under normal circumstances) wiped his mind MYSELF.

but, for whatever reason...i decided to be a "generous father"  
and allow you to do the job that i would of done myself.

I put my faith in you, trust in you..."

Trigon then turned and glared at Abraxas.

"but, it seems you have (unsurprisingly) FAILED ME."

Abraxas stared blankly, stunned at this.

"WA-WHAT?"

"Takka "true memories" are beginning to emerge.  
thus coming in heavy conflict with the "altered memories" that you fabricated for him."

Abraxas stood up and faced his father.

"IMPOSSIBLE, my spellcasting was FLAWLESS!"

"NOT according to Takka." said Trigon, sternly

"he's been having dreams, son...dreams of his TRUE past.  
thankfully, that is all he percieves it to be: Dreams."

Abraxas scowled.

"does he remember Korra?"

"only slightly."

"but, NOT Fully." said Abraxas

"all we have to do is keep him AWAY from the Avatar.  
and, with LUCK, these "lingering memories" will fade away..like Dust in the Wind."

Trigon glared at Abraxas.

"that's quite a risky gamble, boy."

Abraxas snickered.

"Life...IS a gamble, you of all people should know that."

Trigon growled.

"some risks...are too great.  
as a businessman, i know this, TOO."

Trigon glared at Abraxas...then, finally exhaled sharply.

"are you SURE he won't remember her?"

"so long as we keep him and Korra sepperate: Not. A. Chance."

Trigon grumbled.

"Carry on then.  
but, i warn you: if this mission is compremised because of YOU-"

"Don't worry about it, Dad!  
i've got this handled, just Trust Me."

Trigon scowled, then turned and walked away.  
once gone, Abraxas grinned evily and snickered.

"yeeees, Trust Me...for NOW."

**[Meanwhile, At Republic City]**

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

a Door opened, and Pema looked to see Mako and Bolin.

"Mako, Bolin...so good of you to come."

Bolin smiled and waved at the Air Acolyte.  
Mako just exhaled sharply, his arms crossed.

"well...we got your message." said Bolin, as he and Mako walked into the house.

"so..how IS Korra?" asked Mako

"not good."

the two boys looked and saw Tenzin approach.

"Korra hasn't left her room in a whole month.  
she only comes out to eat, but hasn't trained AT ALL."

"yeah, he hven't seen her at the Pro-Bending Arena, either." said Bolin

Tenzin sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"i fear that Takka's "departure" has greatly affected her.  
not even Jinora, Ikki and Meelo can help her out of this rut.

but, since you two ARE her Best Friends.  
then, i was hoping that you might have better luck."

Bolin smiled.

"we'll DO OUR BEST!"

Bolin ran off, while Mako just sighed and followed him.

**[Later]**

Mako and Bolin approached the door to Korra's Room and stood there.

"soooo...whose gonna knock?" asked Bolin

"your the "happy one", YOU do it."

Bolin shrugged.  
he leaned over to knock..but, the door creaked open on it's own.

Mako and Bolin looked in...and, saw a VERY messy room.

"whoa...so THIS is what a Girl's Room looks like!" said Bolin

"NO, this is what Korra's Room looks like." said Mako

just then, the two boys heard a low moaning sound.  
they looked over and saw a lump under a blanket on a bed.

curious, they walked inside and approached the bed.  
it was clear that Korra was under the covers (and, half awake.)

Mako and Bolin looked at each other.  
they both knew that "someone" had to pull the blanket off.

the two immediatly proceeded in a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors."  
however, Mako balled a fist, while Bolin stuck out to fingers.

Bolin grumbled.

"i ALWAYS lose at this game!" muttered Bolin under breath

Bolin faced Korra's bed.  
he gulped as he reached over and gripped the covers.

(("_please don't be naked, please don't be naked, please don't be..._"))

Bolin pulled the covers off...but, immediatly regreted it.

"WAAAHH!"

Bolin collapsed, knocked out by Korra's "body odar."

"i can't feel my NOSE..."

Mako looked at Korra and sighed.

Korra's hair was messy and at full length.  
she was still wearing her Water Tribe garbs, but they were stained and faded.

Korra had a blank depressed looking stare.  
her eyes were dark and red, indicating continuous tears.

"man...you look terrible."

Korra didn't respond, she just groaned sharply.  
Mako exhaled, then grabbed Korra's wrist.

"come on, Kor: GET UP."

Mako tried to pull Korra up.  
but, her body was too heavy, and she was motionless.

finally, he released Korra...unable to keep pulling her.  
Korra chose this moment to speak, but her voice was low and emotionless.

"it's my fault..." mumbled Korra

"takka gone...and, it's my fault."

Mako glared at Korra.

"No, it's not.  
there was no way you could of known-"

"i should of known." said Korra, her tone stern

"I should of known that i was hurting him.  
how could i not see it?, it was so obvious that he loved me."

tears formed in Korra's eyes.  
she shut them tight, letting them fall down her cheek.

"how could i be so selfish!" exclaimed Korra

"i left him alone in the rain, while i indulged myself in my own selfish pleasures!  
i...i swore that i'd protect him from anything, that he'd never be hurt."

Korra sniffled, then cried again.

"but, "I" hurt him, ME.  
i'm no better than Karnac was...i'm a monster."

"That isn't true, and you know it.  
Takka loved you...and, he ALWAYS did."

Korra sat up and sighed.

"it's Too Late, now.  
he's gone...and, he's forgotten me."

"not according to THIS." said Mako, tapping at Korra's pendant

Korra touched Takka's betrothal necklace, looking at it.

"you need to STOP moping, and FIND Takka.  
and, when you do...you need to remind him of why he made this."

Korra looked at her necklace.  
she then sighed sharply, clutching it tightly.

"how?, i don't even know where to start."

Mako grinned.

"you can Start...by taking a shower, you stink."

Korra stared blankly at Mako.  
she then sniffed her underarm...then grimaced, blushing a bit.

"you...(cough, choke) have a point."

**[Hours Later]**

Korra (now clean and wearing freash clothes)  
walked out into a room where Tenzin, his family and Mako and Bolin waited.

"Korra, so nice to see you." said Pema

Korra smiled weakly.

"yeah...nice."

Jinora looked at Korra.

"are...you doing better?"

Korra shook her head.

"no, i won't be better until Takka's back.  
but, Mako's right: laying around feeling sorry for myself won't get that done."

"so, what are you going to do?" asked Tenzin

Korra exhaled, frowning.

"i...i don't know, i don't even know where to look.  
but, i know that Abraxas guy took Takka OUT of Republic City."

Ikki widened her eyes.

"you mean...YOUR LEAVING!"

"Only until i find Takka...then, we'll both return home."

"where will you go?" asked Mako

"i'll start in Ba Sing Se and ask around.  
it's the second biggest city BESIDES this one...maybe someone there heard somethi-"

Suddenly, a bright flash occours outside.  
curious, Korra and the others rush to a nearby window and look out.

Korra gasped at seeing the massive green vortex in the sky.  
a massive airship soon emerges from the portal and hovered over Republic City.

the ship was darkly colored and frightening.  
it was as long as a Skyscrapper was tall (and, just as big.)

the symbol of a jagged "S" with two dots was visible on both sides of the ship.

"well...it seems you won't have to look for Takka afterall." said Tenzin

Pema nodded.

"yes, for it seems his captors...have come to US."

Korra narrowed her eyes, frowning.

"takka." said Korra to herself

**[Aboard The Ravager]**

Trigon is sitting at his control chair at the bridge.  
standing beside him is Abraxas, with several armored troopers at some consols.

"SIR, we are directly over Republic City." said a Trooper

"GOOD...then, let us initiate Phase One." began Trigon

"all units target the Metalbending Police Department.  
charge the force field generator and FIRE, i want Chief Bei Fong and her troops CONTAINED!"

"yes, Sir!"

Abraxas crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Something BOTHERING you, Abraxas?" said Trigon, noticing Abraxas additude

"I just don't see why we're wasting out time "trapping" the Metalbender Cops.  
why don't we just charge the ship's fusion cannon and atomize them all!"

Trigon scowled.

"the fact that you DON'T understand is exactly why I am "Lord Trigon", and YOU are still only a Lieutenant.

The reason IS, that it takes massive amounts of power to use the Cannon.  
and, i wish to conserve energy for something Important, NOT waste it firing at simple cops."

"But-"

"SILENCE!"

Trigon slaps Abraxas across the face with his backhand.

"I. Have. SPOKEN!"

"Lord Trigon, the "RCPD" has been targeted." said a Trooper

"Is the Force Field Generater fully charged?"

"Yes, Sir."

Trigon grinned, putting his hands and fingers together.

"then, FIRE."

"Roger, firing now."

a large gun lowered out of a hatch at the undercarrage of the ship.  
the nozzle glowed with a bluish-white light, then fires a beam straight at a building.

the beam impacts the Metalbending Academy, encasing it in a dome of light and energy.  
several cops try to break thru, but are knocked back by the force field for their efforts.

Trigon sees it all on one of his monitors.

"Resistance successfully contained, Master." said a Trooper

"GOOD, let us proceed with Phase Two."

Trigon looked at Abraxas.

"Abraxas, YOU do the honors.  
open up the dimensional portals and Unleashe The Golems!"

Abraxas nodded, grinning evily.

"as you command...MY LORD."

Abraxas walks over to a console and inputs a series of codes.

**[Air Temple Island]**

"WHOA!, DID YOU SEE THAT!" exclaimed Bolin

"That Warship fired some kind of beam of light at the city." said Mako

Korra touched her chin and pondered this.

"hmm...i didn't see or feel any kind of explosion.  
so, whatever the ship did...it didn't Destroy anything."

just then, Tenzin approached.

"I just got a call from Lin, she says her entire academy is trapped  
within some kind of "Energy Dome", the Metalbenders are all being held captive."

"which would leave Republic City unprotected...and, vunerable to attack." said Mako

Korra widened her eyes.

"It's an Invasion."

just then, a bright light is seen in the sky: it's ANOTHER portal.  
Korra and the others watch in horror as "something" emerges from the other side.

it looked like a GIANT humanoid bird whose body was of "living flame"  
it flew over the city and screeched a horrible, ear-splitting sound.

the Fire Bird soared over the city...and, began to attack.  
it unleashed streams at fire at randsom buildings, burning them.

soon afterwards, Another portal materializes.  
this time, a Giant spiked turtle shell made of stone fall to the city like a comet.

it impacts the mainland, causing a powerful tremor that even Korra could feel.  
the echoed sound of a low roar signaled he arrival of yet Another creature.

Finally, another portal opened.  
as expected, it dropped what looked like massive amounts of water into the ocean.

before long, the sea went from calm to violent in seconds.  
Korra gasped as a dragon-like sea monster made entirely of Water burst from the waves.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_"

Korra froze in fear and terror as the Water Monster summoned a tidal wave  
which slammed into the bay of Republic City, submerging most of it underwater.

the Water Golem then headed towards the city, the sea level rising as it did.  
Korra looked and saw the waters near Air Temple Island begin to rise quickly.

"oh, no..." gasped Korra

"TENZIN!, we need to EVERYBODY off the island NOW!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Pema

"The Water's rising!  
and, i think it won't be long til' the Whole Island is underwater!"

Tenzin narrowed his eyes, then turned to the other Air Acolytes.

"EVERYONE, release the Sky Bison and use them to escape the island!  
Air Temple Island's going under, so we must all relocate at the nearest city."

the Acolytes nodded, then all ran off.

"Tenzin, y-you don't mean that-"

"Air Temple Island is just An Island, Pema.  
getting you, our family and everyone else to safety is more important."

Tenzin looked at Korra, Mako and Bolin.

"let's go, Korr-"

"No."

Tenzin widened his eyes in shock.

"What?"

"No, i'm staying.  
i need to get to the City and save it from this invasion."

"KORRA, you can't possably-!"

"Master Tenzin, in case you've forgotten: I AM THE AVATAR!  
and, as The Avatar, it is my duty to protect the people from danger."

"Korra, you not a Fully Realized Avatar, yet!  
and, this kind of danger would be serious even if you were."

Korra looked at Tenzin and glared.

"I. AM. THE. AVATAR...deal with it."

Tenzin stared at Korra...then, sighed sharply.

"you truely are my father's predacesor."

Korra smiles.

"just get to safety...i'll contact you if i survive."

"you mean if WE survive." said Mako

"and, ME!" added Bolin

Korra turned and faced her two friends.

"No Way, guys.  
YOU'RE all going with Master Tenzin to-"

"Not a chance...you NEED us."

"But-!"

"But, NOTHING.  
we're a TEAM, Korra...or, have you forgotten that?"

"Yeah!, FIRE FERRETS FOREVER!" exclaimed Bolin

Korra sighed sharply...then, smiled weakly.

"Yeah...you're right.  
okay, fine...you can come with me."

Korra's Polar Bear Dog then walked over and nuzzled Korra.  
Korra exhaled sharply, petting her snout.

"sorry, Naga...not this time.  
YOU have to go with Master Tenzin and the others."

Naga made a moanin sound, as if unhappy.

"I'm SERIOUS!  
your my Bestest Friend (aside from Takka)  
and, if anything ever happened to you...i'd never forgive myself."

Naga made a whining sound.  
Korra then teared up and hugged her tightly.

"take good care of my parents...if things don't go well."

Naga nodded.  
she then parte dfrom Korra and walked off sadly.

Tenzin looked at Korra.

"Korra...if this really is the end.  
then, just know this: you were a Great student, and an even Greater Avatar."

Korra nodded.

"I know...and, you were the best Airbending Master ever."

Korra then ran up and hugged Tenzin tightly.  
she parted, then approached Mako and Bolin.

"come on, guys: Let's go SAVE THE WORLD."

she grabbed their shoulders, then leapt off into the sea.  
the three then both dived underwater, disappearing beneith the waves.

Tenzin stared down at the sea...then, sighed sharply.

"Good Luck...Avatar Korra."

**[Later]**

Korra, Mako and Bolin soon shoot out of the water and onto dry land.  
they all look and see some building demolished and the roads cracked and torn apart.

crowds of people ran screaming in terror as the giant monsters attack and, troopers with "S" insigias on their blood red armor shot at them.

Both Korra, Mako and Bolin readied theselves armed woth Water Whips, Fireballs and Stone Gloves.

"it's certainly a good day to die." said Mako

"I plan on living, today." saod Korra

"YEAH!, likewise." added Bolin

The Troopers soon spotted them.

"Hostiles located, PREPARE TO ATTACK!"

"Hostile?, I'LL SHOW YOU "HOSTILE!" exclaimed Korra

the Three Benders soon charged at the Troopers they attacked using their elements, while avoiding the laser shots.

It was going to be a LOOOOONG Fight.

* * *

**Author Note: This chap is meant to be a "wrap-up"**  
** to bring you all back to the first chapter where this all started.**

** Anyway, imediatly clarify that even though Takka's lost his memory of Korra.**  
** his memories haven't truely left him, but remain in Bits-and-Pieces**  
** (Alot like Marvel Comic's "Wolverine" from The X-Men.)**

** I also give suble hints at the other Parallel Realities**  
** That Trigon, and his son Abraxas, have been keeping tabs on.**

** In order, they are: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**  
** CRASH BANDICOOT**  
** and, DARKWING DUCK.**

** I also hint that Abraxas himself has a "secret agenda"**  
** one that he's keeping from Scath Trigon, his Father.**

** I truely make this sound as if Korra's gonna meet her end, aren't i?**

** is Korra gonna die?**  
** will this story have an UNhappy ending?**  
** will Takka remain an Amnesiac and become a Bad Guy?**

** heh, NOT ON "MY" SHOW.**


End file.
